La Batalla de los Retratos:
by TaliMau
Summary: De la histórica batalla de Hogwarts que culminó con la muerte de Lord Voldemort sólo quedan recuerdos pero una nueva batalla se está produciendo dentro del colegio y su actual directora, la profesora McGonagall, tendrá que buscar una solución a nuevos y hasta absurdos problemas. Los retratos del colegio se alzaron en rebeldía y sus continuas peleas tienen a la mujer fuera de si.
1. El comienzo del final:

1_El comienzo del final:

Apenas comenzaba el verano en aquel lejano valle montañoso en el que se encontraba un enorme y viejo castillo. Los días habían estado ventosos y poco a poco el clima empezaba a cambiar para mejor. El castillo estaba limitado por un extenso bosque y un profundo lago, donde vivían diversas criaturas. Allí funcionaba un colegio para pequeños magos y brujas, que cada año volvían para ser instruidos. Hacía ya un par de años que había sido reconstruido tras la histórica batalla que se produjo allí en donde Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, fue destruido y la paz volvió a reinar de nuevo.

De los graves destrozos producidos en el lugar como consecuencia de dicha batalla no quedaban ni vestigios y de ésta sólo perduraban recuerdos que habitaban en la mente de las personas que la vivieron con sufrimiento, como una marca de fuego permanente. Una marca que duraría por años como una enseñanza de las consecuencias de la maldad que se apoderó de esa época y de muchos de ellos.

Avanzaba la noche en el viejo castillo y por sus oscuros corredores iba caminando una mujer mayor, enfundada en una bata a cuadros escocesa y con una redecilla en el cabello. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus pasos cada vez que pasaba por una de las tantas ventanas que poseía el lugar. Sus lentes estaban un poco torcidos en su puntiaguda nariz. Era la profesora McGonagall, la actual directora del colegio. Estaba muy enojada, casi furiosa, iba con los puños apretados y murmurando palabras duras. Su destino era su propio despacho y al acercarse a él, el silencio que la había rodeado durante todo el camino, se rompió con un barullo de voces cada vez más fuerte. No, no estaban cantando… Parecía como si una docena de personas hablaran a la vez y a los gritos sin escucharse, todos juntos en un compás de estridente e insoportable ruido.

Al llegar frente a la fea gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de la directora, el ruido era como para despertar al castillo completo y la profesora que ya estaba furiosa emitió un sonido de frustración. El feo bicho de mármol le pidió la contraseña como de costumbre, y como de costumbre la profesora lanzó un suspiro de molestia y le dijo las palabras claves. Pensaba que era inútil ya que ella misma las había inventado, pero las reglas eran las reglas y el bicho parlante de mármol no entendía. La grotesca gárgola se hizo a un lado y apareció una puerta, la mujer la atravesó y quedó frente a la escalera de mármol que subía en espiral hasta la puerta de su despacho, tal cual lo hacía una escalera eléctrica. El ruido en ese pequeño lugar cerrado por cuatro paredes era casi insoportable. La profesora McGonagall se subió a la escalera que la transportaba mientras pensaba, ya harta, que era hora de que aquello parara. Había tenido que lidiar con ellos desde que fue confirmada como directora y ya estaba cansada. Habían traspasado el límite.

Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho se le había ocurrido una idea para cortar aquella absurda cuestión de un solo tajo, no le agradaba tener que hacerlo, pero no había otra solución y ya había probado con todo lo que tenía a mano. Los recursos se le habían acabado y el problema era que ya no lo soportaba más. No quería oír ni un solo grito más… Al llegar a la puerta del despacho se detuvo la escalera y la profesora avanzó, intentando recuperar la paciencia para no estallar en furia. Estaba por entrar cuando se paró de repente… a su mente se le vino un pensamiento…

De pronto recordó cómo había empezado aquello… ¡y cómo olvidarlo!, había sido una absurda catástrofe.

La histórica batalla de Hogwarts en la cual Lord Voldemort había muerto, sólo hacía muy poco que había terminado y ese verano estaban reconstruyendo el castillo para tornarlo habitable. Al morir el anterior director ella quedó a cargo y junto con profesores, alumnos y voluntarios, se habían dedicado a la tarea de levantar otra vez aquel hermoso lugar antes de que comenzara el año escolar y los alumnos volvieran a habitarlo como todos los años. Habían decidido que el colegio Hogwarts no iba a cerrarse.

Cuando ya la reconstrucción del castillo estaba bastante avanzada y sólo quedaban unos asuntos que resolver la profesora McGonagall había recibido una carta del nuevo Ministro proponiéndole el cargo de directora y ella había aceptado complacida. Temprano aquella misma mañana en la cual la mujer recibió la carta, había llegado al colegio el retrato del antiguo director, Severus Snape. Su aparición en el colegio costó mucho pero al fin se logró. Había habido una comisión de padres y alumnos, encabezada por Potter y sus amigos, la cual exigía que se le reconociera su importante participación en la histórica batalla y que se colocara un retrato de él en el despacho del director, como era la costumbre. El hombre había sido un mortífago y muchos, ignorantes la mayoría, se habían opuesto por lo que el lienzo permaneció sin pintarse durante algún tiempo. La comisión de Potter al fin había sido escuchada y el hombre fue retratado y mandado al colegio para su ubicación final. Lamentablemente y por una desagradable confusión terminó colgado en la lavandería del colegio… para disgusto de su ocupante.

La profesora McGonagall no se enteró que el retrato del profesor Snape había llegado sino hasta avanzada la tarde cuando por casualidad bajó al sótano, en donde estaba la lavandería, a dejar una túnica sucia y de paso a vigilar que los elfos domésticos cumplieran con su deber. Algo totalmente innecesario ya que la eficiencia era una de las cualidades de aquellas criaturas pero estaba aburrida y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando llegó al largo pasillo que desembocaba en la lavandería escuchó a un hombre que vociferaba furioso. Pegó un respingo del susto al reconocer la voz. Era Severus Snape…

La confundida mujer pensó, con profundo horror, que el hombre había vuelto al colegio como fantasma y que de ahora en más se dedicaría a torturar a todos con su mal humor. La profesora recordaba bien el carácter del hombre y no tenía esperanzas de que como fantasma fuera diferente, aunque muy en el fondo lo apreciaba y estaba ansiosa de verlo de nuevo, y… digamos… algo curiosa. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y a abrir puertas mientras recorría el largo y ondulante corredor buscando la fuente de la voz mientras pensaba en dónde se había metido el fantasma del profesor Snape y por qué se oía tan molesto. Al llegar a la puerta del fondo del corredor, la de la lavandería, escuchó al hombre con más claridad.

_ ¡Inútiles bichos estúpidos! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por este maldito colegio me tratan como si fuera una simple copia de mala calidad! ¡Tanto vapor va a arruinar mi marco! Le saldrán hongos y todas esas asquerosidades…_ se quejaba el hombre que estaba a punto de lagrimear de exasperación. Había estado gritando casi todo el día.

_ ¿Quién está a cargo? ¡Quiero hablar ahora mismo con el encargado!_ gritaba Snape furioso_ ¿Todavía es el apestoso de Filch?... ¡Llamen a Filch!

_ ¡Filchhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ven y llévame al despacho del director!... ¡Es a dónde pertenezco!... ¡Ahora mismo!_ gritaba el profesor Snape fuera de sí. Ya casi estaba ronco de tanto vociferar y la voz sonaba cada vez más débil. Como un retrato parlante que se le estuviera acabando la batería.

Cuando se hizo el silencio en la habitación la profesora McGonagall escuchó otras voces agudas que hablaban rápidamente en susurros, parecían discutir pero más que enojadas se oían bastante asustadas. De pronto se oyó otra vez la voz furiosa del hombre.

_ ¡He dedicado mi vida a servir a este colegio y cómo me lo agradecen… colgándome en este inmundo y sucio lugar! Hasta me he muerto por ustedes malditos ignorantes. ¡Acaso no saben quién soy! ¡Soy Severus Snape, su antiguo director!_ vociferaba el retratado.

La profesora entonces entendió todo lo que ocurría y, esbozando una sonrisa que luego logró controlar adquiriendo su habitual seriedad, entró a la lavandería. Al fondo de la gran habitación estaban las máquinas que lavaban la ropa y por todos lados se acumulaban grandes y pequeños sacos blancos cerrados con etiquetas, esperando su turno para ser lavados. En un rincón de la habitación estaban tres elfos domésticos discutiendo en susurros entre ellos, mientras que en la pared que estaba frente a ellos se encontraba colgado el retrato del profesor Severus Snape que los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Al oír el ruido de la puerta sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada.

_ ¡Oh, Severus!_ exclamó al verlo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa... le agradaba tanto verlo… a pesar de todo. Se acercó a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

El profesor Snape estaba retratado en el lienzo con su largo cabello oscuro, su túnica y su capa negra, tal cual había vestido en vida. El lienzo se encontraba rodeado de un elegante marco dorado. El hombre estaba parado y se apoyaba en el ornamentado marco mientras vociferaba mostrando un puño a los elfos que estaban allí. Detrás de él había un cómodo sillón pintado junto a unas verdes y plateadas cortinas, los colores de la casa Slytherin dónde él había pertenecido. Al ver a la profesora McGonagall entrar, se volvió hacia ella sorprendido y aliviado.

_ ¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Al fin apareces, Minerva!_ le dijo el profesor Snape y agregó con rencor mirando a los elfos_ ¡Estos inmundos animales no me quieren llevar al despacho del director! ¡No saben quién soy! ¡No me respetan!

_ ¡Cálmate Severus! No me informaron que habías llegado. Ya te trasladaré a mi despacho_ dijo la mujer tratando de apaciguar al hombre.

_Asique tú eres la nueva directora_ dijo Snape con sorpresa.

_Sí…_ dijo simplemente la profesora mientras observaba al retratado.

Uno de los elfos que estaban allí observándolos dio unos pasos hacia ella, temblaba ligeramente y se veía muy nervioso. Miraba hacia el piso y sus largas y puntiagudas orejas se movían hacia atrás y hacia delante.

_Disculpe profesora McGonagall, no sabíamos que hacer…_ dijo el elfo con su vocecita aguda y chillona, cargada de miedo. La mujer lo observó con curiosidad, al principio pensó en darle un reto pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlo pasar.

_ Está bien… ya me encargo yo_ dijo la mujer con benevolencia y agregó muy intrigada sin apartar la mirada de los elfos_ ¿Cómo llegó aquí este retrato?

_ Nosotros no sabemos_ dijo otro de los elfos mientras daba graciosos saltitos, estaba ansioso por excusarse. Nada de eso había sido culpa de ellos.

_Nosotros no lo trajimos aquí_ dijo otro elfo.

En ese momento oyó la voz del profesor Snape a sus espaldas.

_ ¡Fue por el maldito de Peeves!_ gritó furioso el hombre mientras apretaba los puños.

La profesora McGonagall se dio vuelta y lo miró sorprendida. Luego le dijo que le relatara toda su historia.

_El buen hombre que me trajo al colegio me envolvió en papel de seda y me dejó junto a la escalera de mármol. Oí como él y Filch hablaban de trasladarme pero me dejaron allí… no sé por qué… Luego alguien se acercó y pensé que Filch iba a subirme al despacho pero sentí que rasgaban el papel y la horrible cara de Peeves apareció ante mí… ¡El maldito comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas!... ¿Puede creerlo, Minerva?... y de pronto dijo que necesitaba que me lavaran el cabello antes de subirme al despacho del director, entonces me trajo aquí a la lavandería… ¡El maldito se reía de mí!... ¡Ya nadie me respeta!_ dijo Snape que casi lloraba de la impotencia. No le había parecido nada gracioso pasarse todo el día allí colgado a merced de los vapores de las máquinas. La profesora al escucharlo reprimió un repentino ataque de risa.

_ ¡Mi precioso marco se llenará de hongos!... ¡Yo que he dado tanto por este colegio y así me tratan!... hasta amenazó con meterme a la lavadora… ¿se imagina, Minerva? ¡Una excelente obra de arte estropeada por un mugroso ignorante!... ¡Además que yo no necesito que me laven el cabello! Está un poco grasocito pero nada más…

A la profesora McGonagall ya le estaba costando mantener la compostura para no estallar en carcajadas. Todo lo que decía el hombre le parecía tan divertido… era Snape… el querido Snape… sin duda alguna, pensaba la mujer con cariño.

_... Asique desde esta mañana que estoy colgado aquí como una simple copia barata_ concluyó el hombre con un suspiro. La mujer se sorprendió.

_ ¡Estás aquí desde esta mañana!_ exclamó con los ojos como platos.

Aquello le cortó el buen humor en un solo instante. Realmente el retrato del profesor Snape podría haberse estropeado con los vapores calientes y la humedad del lugar. Miró atentamente el marco y luego el lienzo, nerviosa por si estaba estropeado. Ya se imaginaba cómo iba a reaccionar la comisión de Potter si se rompía el cuadro. ¡Estarían furiosos!, pensarían que ella lo descuidó al no darle importancia. Luego y con un suspiro de alivio vio que no estaba dañado… o al menos a simple vista.

_ ¡Sácame de aquí, Minerva!... ¡Ya estoy todo mojado!_ dijo el profesor Snape con impaciencia._ ¡Empapado!...

La profesora McGonagall miró a los elfos domésticos, que se habían quedado callados y quietos esperando, y les dio la orden de trasladar el retrato del profesor Snape al despacho del director. Asique éstos se pusieron en movimiento y lo descolgaron con cuidado, ya que al verse zarandeado de un lado a otro, el profesor Snape comenzó a vociferar furioso de nuevo.

_ ¡Con cuidado!... ¡Con cuidado que me mareo!_ gritaba el hombre que se aferraba a las cortinas para no caerse al suelo

El retrato del profesor Snape fue acondicionado, se secó y se trasladó al despacho del director, colgándose junto a los demás retratos de antiguos directores que estaban allí pero eso había, si no comenzado, al menos empeorado las cosas…


	2. La Batalla del Ministerio:

**2_La pelea de Dumbledore y Everard (La batalla del Ministerio):**

La profesora McGonagall intentó hacer memoria, pensaba que si bien las cosas habían empeorado cuando el retrato del profesor Snape fue enviado a Hogwarts, la realidad era que las cosas entre los antiguos directores retratados venían mal desde un tiempo atrás. La mujer creyó recordar muy bien el origen de tantas enemistades. Había ocurrido cuando el retrato del profesor Dumbledore llevaba en el despacho colgado al menos unos seis meses y el profesor Snape era el director del colegio en ese momento mientras que la profesora McGonagall enseñaba Transformaciones. La gran batalla de Hogwarts que ocurrió a fines de ese año todavía no había estallado.

Aquel pasado día la mujer acababa de terminar de almorzar y se dirigía a dar clases cuando se cruzó con el profesor Snape que saltaba encima de su capa tratando de apagar el fuego que la consumía. Su cabello estaba todo transpirado y pegado a su cráneo mientras que su respiración era agitada. El director parecía a punto de perder la serenidad.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ dijo la mujer perpleja al verlo. Estaba parado frente a su propio despacho, el despacho del director.

Snape la miró de reojo mientras levantaba su capa del suelo toda chamuscada. Era nueva, tan sólo dos días hacía que la había comprado. Emitió un ruidito de exasperación y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

_ Son Everard y Dumbledore, Minerva, se han estado peleando todo la semana y ya no sé qué hacer…_ le confesó el hombre. Se veía desesperado.

_ ¿Quieres que entre y ponga orden?_ dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Pensando que Snape exageraba sus quejas, como era su costumbre.

_ ¿Puedes?... por favor… ya no puedo ni entrar porque se lanzan maleficios todo el tiempo… a lo mejor a ti te hacen caso_ le dijo Snape con un tono de súplica.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió hacia la escalera de caracol que se movía sola. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore no le gustaba nada ese personaje y hacerle un favor no iba en concordancia con sus valores pero la desesperación del director la había aplacado un poco. En ese entonces todos creían que el profesor Snape estaba de parte de Voldemort y más tarde se enterarían de la verdad.

Al abrir el despacho la mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, el lugar estaba prácticamente destrozado. Papeles plagaban el piso y el escritorio en un desorden increíble. Había cristales rotos y un espejo estaba quebrado a la mitad. Todos los retratos vociferaban furiosos mientras que Dumbledore y Everard se lanzaban maleficio que eran desviados por el oponente e iban a dar contra todo lo que los rodeaba, por esa razón era el caos. Muchos de los retratados habían huido a zonas más seguras mientras que otros gritaban insultos.

_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¡Everard! ¡Dumbledore!_ exclamó enojada la profesora McGonagall.

Pero los dos personajes apenas advirtieron la presencia de la mujer. En ese momento Everard le había lanzado un maleficio a Dumbledore y este lo desvió haciendo que diera contra el sombrero de la mujer que voló por los aires prendiéndose fuego. McGonagall dio un grito del susto y se agachó, luego sacó la varita y le echó agua al sombrero para apagarlo.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Basta!... ¡Se los advierto!_ dijo la mujer amenazándolos con la varita.

Pero ambos magos ni siquiera la escuchaban. Otro de sus maleficios fue a dar contra la silla del director que se convirtió en un pequeño y rosado cerdo. McGonagall perdió la paciencia. Convocó agua y bañó a ambos directores.

_ ¡Minerva, qué hace!_ dijo Dumbledore mientras se estrujaba su barba gris.

_ ¡Pero si usted está loca!_ exclamó fastidiado Everard_ se estropeará mi lienzo…

_ ¡Pues se lo merece!_ dijo enojada la mujer y acto seguido salió del despacho dejando a los dos hombres que discutían otra vez pero ya sin mandarse maleficios.

Cuando traspasó la gárgola vio que el profesor Snape la estaba esperando en el pasillo del corredor. Al verla se acercó a ella.

_ ¿Le prendieron fuego a su sombrero?_ dijo el hombre al ver el chamuscado objeto que la mujer sostenía en su mano derecha.

_ Sí, pero ya lo solucioné._ dijo orgullosa la mujer. Snape esbozó una sonrisa de alivio._ aunque hay un cerdito muy lindo esperándolo…

_ ¿Y qué hizo, si se puede saber?_ dijo el director algo confundido por el comentario.

_ Bueno, los mojé. Es el mejor remedio contra la rabia y…_ dijo la profesora.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡Dígame que es mentira!_ dijo angustiado el hombre_ hace un par de días que yo hice lo mismo y todo empeoró.

La mujer se alarmó realmente.

_ Lo siento… no sabía…_ balbuceó desconcertada_ pero hombre, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

_ Bueno, hace tres días recibí una carta del Ministro_ dijo Snape y la profesora frunció el ceño._ ¿Quiere leerla? Allí lo explica todo… Han descolgado sus cuadros del Ministerio y… bueno, me tiraron el problema a mí.

Snape sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino todo arrugado y quemado en una orilla y se lo pasó a la mujer. La profesora McGonagall que hasta ese momento no entendía nada, luego de leer la carta comprendió todo…

La pelea entre los dos antiguos directores había comenzado cuando un grupo de prominentes miembros del Ministerio de Magia habían propuesto que se colgara un retrato de Albus Dumbledore en su entrada principal, nada menos que en el mismo lugar en el cual colgaba el retrato de Everard, aconsejando que el de éste se descolgara y se colocara en una pared lateral. Algo que enfureció a su dueño. Cuando esto se llevó a cabo y el retrato de Dumbledore fue colocado, éste no tuvo mejor idea que burlarse de Everard por haber conseguido el lugar de privilegio que hasta ese momento estaba reservado para él. Albus no quería molestar a su amigo, pero ya saben cómo son los hombres y sus debilidades. Everard lo tomó como un insulto y una ofensa que se hacía hacia su persona, e insultó a Dumbledore diciéndole "viejo chiflado", éste se enojó y con semejante tontería empezó todo.

Ese día el Ministro había llegado temprano, en el lugar poca gente había caminando por lo que unas corridas y un grito que sonó en la casi vacía antesala llamaron de inmediato la atención del hombre que creyó que algo grave pasaba y corrió hacia el lugar. Al llegar a la mesa de entrada su maleta, completamente llena de papeles, voló por los aires cuando uno de los maleficios de Everard dio en ella y se fue a estrellar en el suelo abriéndose y esparciendo su contenido por todos lados.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!_ exclamó el hombre asustado.

_ ¡Señor Ministro, cuidado!_ dijo un hombre que estaba oculto detrás de una estatua. El Ministro se agachó a tiempo cuando un maleficio de Dumbledore pasó rozando su cabeza y corrió, con los brazos cubriéndose la cabeza, tal cual estuvieran en guerra.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ dijo el Ministro.

_ No lo sé…_ dijo el hombre de la estatua.

_ Desde ayer que están peleando, señor Ministro, apenas colgaron el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore_ intervino una mujer mayor que se tapaba la cabeza con su portafolio.

_ Bien… bien… ¡alguien llame al jefe de Mantenimiento Mágico!_ ordenó el Ministro pero nadie se movió.

En el lugar estaban haciendo tanto embrollo con las varitas que todo el mundo estaba cubierto detrás de una estatua o bajo mesas y nadie se quería mover. Apenas aparecía una persona ésta gritaba y huía si tenía suerte o se quedaba allí con esa gente. Dentro de poco y cuando aparecieran más magos y brujas todo se iba a complicar.

_ ¡Vamos! ¿Nadie?_ dijo el Ministro.

En ese momento apareció un hombre gordo que corría como una ballena fuera del agua.

_ ¡Señor Ministro! ¡Señor Ministro!_ le gritó mientras iba hacia él, lamentablemente resbaló con unos papeles que habían en el suelo y cayó a los pies del Ministro.

Éste tomó el papel que el hombre había roto. Era una de las hojas de un decreto importante, le había llevado una semana redactarlo completo.

_ ¡Oh, no!_ exclamó angustiado.

_Señor Ministro, disculpe, pero Rick todavía no viene_ dijo el hombre gordo.

_ ¡Pues mándelo a llamar, hombre! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!_ exclamó angustiado el Ministro.

Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas y Rick, el jefe de los hombres de Mantenimiento Mágico, se presentó en el lugar. Calmar a Everard y Dumbledore no fue fácil, ninguno quería estar al lado del otro y al Ministro le costó, aparte de varios dolores de cabeza, una promesa que no podría cumplir. Convino con ambos personajes que iban a trasladar a uno de ellos a su propia oficina y a otro lo dejarían allí. Que fueran trasladados a la oficina del Ministro de Magia era un gran honor y fue otro motivo de disputas ya que ambos querían el puesto. El Ministro, por su parte, no pensaba trasladar a uno de los cuadros allí pero la pelea se estaba descontrolando y no tuvo otra que ceder… aunque tuviera que mentir. En ese momento no se detuvo a pensar en escrúpulos o en el deber que debía a la verdad, porque quería acabar con el conflicto antes de que se transformara en una catástrofe.

Everard y Dumbledore creyeron en su palabra pero, lamentablemente, comenzaron otra vez a pelearse pero en cambio ahora era por el puesto de sus cuadros en el Ministerio. De todos modos, fiel a su acuerdo de no causar conflictos con sus varitas, no volvieron a lanzarse maleficios.

_ Ya saben, caballeros, un maleficio más y los dejo aquí a ambos. Con Rick hemos convenido que un día de estos se trasladará al que mejor se comporte._ les dijo el Ministro a los retratados. Luego y con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Por algunos días los dos magos retratados se comportaron dignamente y sólo se largaban alguno que otro insulto en voz baja pero nada más. Sin embargo a la semana los dos hombres, que ya se estaban impacientando porque no los trasladaban, atribuyeron la demora a que el Ministro creía que los dos por igual se estaban comportando bien y no podía decidir. Asique empezaron las provocaciones y a punto estuvieron de causar que el oponente sacara la varita y conjurara un nuevo maleficio empezando de nuevo otra nueva batalla. Pero nada de eso ocurrió… por suerte.

Asique ambos, luego de pasado otro tiempo sin noticias de su traslado, optaron por una nueva estrategia para ganarle el puesto a su oponente. Consistía en hacer campaña… hablándole a la gente que pasaba todos los días por el Ministerio, de ellos y sus hazañas, de los buenos magos que habían sido en vida. Y así lograr que se pusieran de su parte y le hablaran al Ministro de a quién sería mejor trasladar a su despacho. El problema era que a nadie parecía importarle un higo seco qué cuadro tendría el Ministro en su despacho.

De todos modos ninguno se desanimó y tanto empeño pusieron en el asunto que al cabo de unos días la gente ya no les prestaba atención… si es que no huían. Habían empezado a afectar el paso normal de la gente por el Ministerio.

_ Honorable señora…. En mi vida he sido el mejor director de Hogw… ¡espere, no he terminado!_ le decía Dumbledore educadamente a una pequeña bruja que huía de él. Sus ojos se posaron en una nueva víctima.

_ Honorable señor, me han propuesto colgarme en el despacho del propio Ministro pero… ¡Oiga! ¡No se vaya!... No puede ser…_ decía exasperado Dumbledore pero sin perder su dignidad y su buena educación.

_Madame… ¡pero que bella está hoy!… quería hablarle sobre…_ dijo Dumbledore al ver a una bruja acercarse a la mesa de entrada, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

_ No me moleste Dumbledore, estoy ocupada_ le dijo sin mirarlo y luego se fue.

_ ¡Espere bella dama, necesito que…!_ dijo Dumbledore a los gritos y agregó desesperado_ ¡Esto es inútil!...

Everard no se andaba con tantos remilgos…

_ ¡He tú!… sí, tú. ¡El del feo sombrero verde! Ufff que feas modas las de hoy…_ le gritaba el hombre a un mago que parecía muy joven. El mago se dio vuelta sorprendido y mirando para todos lados._ ¡Aquí arriba! Sí el del retrato. Mi nombre es Everard y he sido un gran… ¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!

El mago joven que se asustó ya corría por el otro lado de la fuente. Pero Everard no se detuvo en afligirse. Dumbledore lo miraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_ ¡He usted! ¡Oiga señora! O señor… no sé…_ le dijo Everard a un pequeño mago que lo miró furioso, y el motivo está de más aclarar. Sin embargo queda aclarar que la ambigüedad sobre el sexo del hombre sólo era apreciable en alguien que no viera nada…

El hombre le gritó furioso un insulto.

_ ¡No se enoje! ¡Cualquiera se equivoca!_ exclamó indignado Everard. Ya estaba de muy mal humor. Luego advirtió que se acercaba una mujer….

_ Señora… soy Everard y… usted es mujer, ¿no? es que no quiero equivocarme otra vez… esas túnicas largas son muy… ¡espere! ¡Quiero hablarle sobre…! Aggggg_ decía Everard a una señora mayor que lo miró altivamente y ofendida se retiró.

Dumbledore se reía a las carcajadas apoyándose sobre su marco y limpiándose las lágrimas con su túnica morada.

_ ¡Ríete no más y verás!_ le dijo indignado Everard blandiendo los puños.

_ Veré como te quedas aquí… mientras yo voy… con el Ministro_ fue la réplica de Dumbledore que dicha entre risas no resultó para nada amenazante.

Sin embargo Everard se ofendió, perdió la paciencia y el control de sí mismo y sacó su varita. Dumbledore sacó la suya y se armó el quilombo otra vez. Entre gritos, papeles que volaban, fuego por todas partes y gente que huía por su vida el hombre que estaba detrás de la mesa de entrada detuvo a los magos con una revelación.

_ ¡Esperen! ¡Basta! ¿Por qué se pelean?_ decía desesperado y agregó_ no tiene sentido… si el Ministro no puede trasladarlos…

Los dos retratados se pararon en seco y el silencio en el lugar fue absoluto. Todo el mundo miraba al hombre y a los dos cuadros.

_ ¿Cómo dices?_ dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Everard y Dumbledore.

_ Que el Ministro no puede trasladarlos a su despacho… no hay lugar._ dijo el hombre.

Era el sustituto del que estaba anteriormente allí cuando el Ministro terminó el conflicto con aquella mentira por lo que no sabía nada de lo acordado y el asunto le parecía ridículo.

_ ¡No hay lugar!_ exclamó Dumbledore estupefacto.

_ Pero… pero…_ dijo Everard pero la verdad estaba clara para ambos, el Ministro los había engañado.

_ Sí, ¿saben? Hay una biblioteca y… no, será imposible que alguno de ustedes quepa allí. Asique pueden ir bajando las varitas y…_ dijo el hombre pero ambos personajes no lo escucharon más.

Everard y Dumbledore montaron en cólera y armaron el escándalo más grande que el lector se pueda imaginar. El Ministro, descubierta su mentira, ya no pudo solucionar el problema. Y de todos los días no pasaban ni quince minutos sin que él recibiera a alguien en su despacho quejándose de ambos retratos, una bruja, un mago, un duende, otro retratado… la lista era infinita. Asique el hombre le escribió al director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, una larga carta. Acto seguido mandó al hombre de Mantenimiento Mágico que descolgó los cuadros, no antes de ganarse una quemadura, los envolvió en papel y los depositó en el sótano del lugar junto a otras cosas inservibles y allí estuvieron por mucho tiempo.

Ambos hombres, más furiosos de lo imaginable por el trato que habían recibido en el Ministerio, habían seguido la pelea en el despacho del director de Hogwarts ya que no podían volver a sus otros sitios y Snape había tenido que lidiar con ellos desde entonces.

_ Ya ve usted Minerva cómo están las cosas… esos hombres me están dando más problemas que todos los alumnos juntos y yo ya no sé qué hacer_ le dijo Snape a la profesora. Ya lloraba de la impotencia.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Severus! No te preocupes, ya veremos qué hacer…_ le dijo la profesora para darle ánimos. Snape recobró un poco de humor y quedaron en encontrarse en la sala de profesores cuando terminaran las clases.

Pero el conflicto fue difícil de resolver, más aún de lo que se imaginó la profesora y terminó siendo un problema tan grave en el colegio que se enteraron todos. Sin embargo aquello fue algo bueno ya que la batalla acabó con una excelente idea del profesor Flitwick que les hizo a ambos cuadro un encantamiento poderoso que los dejó mudos y sin poder usar la varita. Snape estaba eufórico, después de todos los problemas que le habían causado los personajes, verlos vociferar y apuntarse con la varita sin que nada pasara, le resultaba muy gracioso y se rió tanto de ellos que, humillados con tanta burla, Everard y Dumbledore acordaron una tregua… y la paz en el despacho se había mantenido por un largo tiempo.

Y ese había sido el comienzo de todo… pero la paz no había sido eterna y nuevos conflictos estallaron. La profesora McGonagall entonces recordó el día en que el profesor Snape había sido colgado en su despacho, aquello había empeorado todo…


	3. La Batalla Nocturna:

**3_ La pelea de Dilys y Snape (La Batalla Nocturna):**

Cuando el retrato del profesor Snape fue colocado en su sitio en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, los demás directores lo recibieron con muestras de buena educación, aunque esto no quiere decir que hayan sido con él muy amables. Y el problema era que desde el primer día empezó a quejarse y no cooperaba con los demás por lo que la buena convivencia entre los retratados comenzó a quebrarse.

Le mujer no le echaba la culpa a Snape, realmente era difícil estar allí, pero el hombre tampoco había puesto mucho de su parte. Casi recordaba con exactitud el día siguiente al traslado del retrato del profesor Snape… el barullo en su despacho había subido de tono y tuvo que subir para poner orden.

Esa misma noche el profesor Snape se estaba quedando dormido en su cómodo sillón cuando un fuerte ruido lo despertó. Abrió los ojos con molestia y sorprendido vio como el anciano y frágil profesor Dippet roncaba ruidosamente con la cabeza en su marco. Exasperado hizo un ruidito de molestia, estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo y el silencio era fundamental para él. Aquella noche le había costado un poco dormirse porque varios de los otros retratos no dejaban de quejarse porque con su enorme cuadro habían quedado un poco apretujados en la pared.

_ ¡Sshhhhhh, Dippet! ¡Cállate!_ le susurró Snape.

El anciano profesor no despertó y sólo se movió un poco acomodando la postura, luego comenzó a roncar más ruidosamente que antes. ¡Parece una maldita orquesta!… pensó el profesor Snape.

_ ¡Cállate, demonios! ¡Deja dormir!_ le gritó entonces Snape.

_ Sssshhhhhhh_ dijeron varios retratados desde lo alto.

_ ¿Qué pasa…?_ balbuceó Dippet confundido.

_ ¡Cállate tú, Snape!_ dijo Dilys de mal humor, abriendo un ojo.

_ ¡No quiero! ¡Dippet no me deja dormir!_ dijo Snape furioso mientras lo señalaba con su dedo acusatorio.

_ Bueno, bueno, perdón_ dijo el anciano y se acomodó en su sillón.

El silencio se esparció por el despacho y todos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos otra vez. Hasta que…

_ ¡Cebollas fritas!... ¡Sangre de toro!... ¡Inmundos gusanos!_ vociferaba un mago en sueños.

El profesor Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido y un poco alterado ya. Miró a su alrededor y vio a otros de los directores retratados con los ojos abiertos mientras miraban hacia arriba. Snape se levantó sin ganas y acercándose más a su marco vio al causante de todo, era el profesor Fortescue.

_Ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ dijeron varios a la vez.

El hombre no se dio por aludido, tapado con una cortina oscura se movió en su cuadro y no dijo más nada. El profesor Snape suspiró y se fue a sentar en su sillón otra vez. Estaba muy cansado y sólo quería dormir, pero Dippet comenzó a roncar de nuevo al ritmo de los tambores.

_ ¡Cállate, maldito viejo!_ dijo entonces sin siquiera levantarse. Casi lagrimeaba de impotencia.

_ Sssshhhhhhhhhhhh_ dijo alguien o varios…

_ ¡La próxima vez que hables Snape te largo un maleficio!_ le dijo una bruja que tenía una varita gruesa. Estaba en lo alto de la pared.

_ ¡Lánzale un maleficio a él!_ dijo Snape molesto mientras señalaba a Dippet.

_ Sssshhhhhhh ¡Ya cállense señores!_ dijo Dippet con molestia. La pelea lo había despertado pero no tenía idea de que había sido él el que había comenzado todo.

Snape indignado se calló y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Con el pasar de las horas logró dormirse pero lamentablemente fue casi cuando amanecía, hora en que el profesor Dumbledore despertaba. El anciano, que no se había enterado de las peleas de la noche anterior, abrió un ojo y luego el otro, bostezó ruidosamente y se levantó a estirar los pies mientras tarareaba una pegajosa melodía. Haciendo que Snape se despertara de nuevo, ya que su cuadro estaba al lado del de él.

_ ¡Cierre la boca, maldita sea!_ gritó furioso, sus ojos estaban rojos y con ojeras por la mala noche.

Este grito despertó a todos que comenzaron a gritarle de todo mientras que Dumbledore no entendía nada. Pronto apareció la profesora McGonagall a poner orden y los retó a todos. Comenzando luego con la rutina diaria… entonces el profesor Snape comenzó a planear su venganza y la Batalla de los ruidos nocturnos comenzó.

Durante ese día Snape durmió lo que más pudo preparándose para una noche en vela. Cuando cayó el sol y la profesora se retiró a dormir, los retratados comenzaron a quedarse dormidos y cuando Snape vio que todos roncaban se levantó y se apoyó en su cuadro. Carraspeó y comenzó a cantar a toda voz, despertando a todo el mundo.

_ Ssshhhhhhhh ¡Cállate Snape! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!_ dijo Dilys sin poder creerlo.

_ ¡Cantas muy mal! ¡Basta!_ dijo Dippet que encima era medio sordo y sin embargo el ruido le taladraba los oídos.

_ Aaaahhhhhhhh ¡La venganza es dulce! Anoche no me dejaron dormir asique hoy no los dejaré dormir a ustedes_ dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo y comenzó a cantar de nuevo pero más fuerte.

_ Te lo advierto, Snape, si no te callas te lanzo un maleficio_ le dijo la bruja de la varita gruesa.

El hombre no se dio por aludido entonces la mujer le lanzó el maleficio que rebotó contra su cuadro. Snape le había puesto un encantamiento de protección antes. Al ver que funcionaba perfectamente comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas.

_ ¿Qué…?_ balbuceó la mujer sorprendida mientras miraba su varita.

_ Oye ten cuidado con eso_ dijo Dippet cuando el maleficio desviado pasó a centímetros de él.

_ Sssshhhh ¡quieren callarse, conjunto de hongostos apestosos!_ dijo Fortescue furioso. Quiso decir hongos pero se le enredó la palabra con el sueño.

_ ¿Conjunto de qué?_ dijo Snape que se moría de risa aferrado a las cortinas verdes.

_ No te burlesssss_ exclamó Fortescue ya totalmente despierto.

_ Vamos, Severus, todos queremos dormir_ le dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

_ Sí, Snape, cállate de una vez_ dijo Everard.

Y como toda respuesta el profesor Snape comenzó a cantar otra vez.

_ ¡Por Merlín! Parece como si una sirena se hubiera colado en el despacho!_ dijo Phineas mientras se tapaba los oídos._ me voy a mi otro cuadro.

Entonces se desapareció de su retrato, entre murmullos de molestia, gritos de furia y suspiros de exasperación, todos los demás directores se fueron a dormir hasta sus otros cuadros. Entonces Snape, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cetrino, se sentó en su sillón y durmió lo que quedaba de la noche tranquilo como un bebé. Pero la nueva venganza de los otros directores ya se estaba planeando.

Cuando amaneció el nuevo día la profesora entró en su despacho y en vez de recibir los buenos días de todos los directores sólo percibió silencio. Sorprendida al no ver a nadie más que a Snape, que dormía con la boca abierta, empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba. Lamentablemente tenía que enviar unos cuantos mensajes y tuvo que esperar que todos volvieran de a poco. Y ese fue el primer problema que le trajo aquella absurda pelea… sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba después.

Aquella noche los directores se vengaron de Snape, cuando la profesora se retiró de su despacho para dormir y apenas cerró la puerta, Dilys le lanzó un maleficio a Snape que estaba distraído y lo dejó mudo. El hombre enfureció y se puso rojo de tanto gritar sin que el sonido saliera de su boca. Amenazando con el puño a los demás, que se mataban de risa, tuvo que esperar toda la noche hasta que al amanecer apareció McGonagall. La mujer deshizo el encantamiento, ya molesta con tanta pelea, y amenazó a todos.

_ Si siguen con esta absurda pelea tendré que tomar medidas drásticas_ les dijo la directora. Ya estaba harta.

_ Así se dice, Minerva_ dijo Snape.

_Y tú también estás incluido, Severus_ le dijo la mujer. Snape se escandalizó diciendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que eran los otros. Esto produjo una nueva y larga discusión en la cual todos se gritaron. El profesor Snape no se calló hasta que McGonagall se fue del despacho.

_ ¿Estás tratando de poner a la directora McGonagall de tu parte, Snape?_ dijo Everard cuando la mujer no estaba.

_ Sí, Snape, eres patético_ dijo la bruja de la vara gruesa.

_ ¡Tengo la verdad!_ vociferó altivo.

_ No, tienes el pelo grasoso no más_ dijo Dilys. Todos comenzaron a reírse y Snape enrojeció.

_ ¡No estoy tratando de que se una a mi causa! La directora sabe…_ empezó diciendo el profesor Snape pero fue interrumpido.

_ Baaaa no grites tanto, Snape, ya sé que no intentabas ponerla de tu lado… tu intención era otra_ dijo Dilys mientras se alisaba sus bucles.

Todos la miraron confundidos y el silencio cubrió el despacho.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó el profesor Snape perplejo.

_ No te hagas el inocente…. A ti te gusta McGonagall y quieres que te preste atención._ dijo Dilys.

Snape al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Los demás directores lo miraron con sonrisas burlescas.

_ ¡Pero qué dice señora! ¿De dónde saca eso?_ dijo Snape que no podía creerlo.

_ Todavía recuerdo las charlas que tenían en la sala de profesores, donde antes había un pequeño cuadro con mi retrato_ dijo Dilys y agregó con un suspiro_ lamentablemente la batalla lo destruyó.

_ ¿Qué charlas? Vaya, vaya, Severus… no sabía esa parte tuya_ dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía.

_ ¡No me fastidies Albus! No comprendo de qué me estás hablando, Dilys_ dijo Snape.

_ Ahhhh ¿no recuerdas lo que te pillé haciendo?_ dijo Dilys haciendo que Snape se pusiera nervioso. Todos lo notaron y la curiosidad de los otros directores subió como la espuma.

_ ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!_ dijo la mujer de la vara gruesa.

_ ¡Abre la boca mujer, que queremos saber!_ dijo Everard.

_ No te atrevas Dilys… te lo advierto_ le dijo Snape con su voz suave más peligrosa pero a la mujer no le dio ni pisca de miedo.

_ ¡Vaya Severus! ¿Qué hiciste?_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ ¡Basta Albus! ¡No me gusta Minerva! Es una mujer mayor_ dijo Snape.

_ Baaaa ¿y eso que tiene que ver?_ intervino Dippet_ cuando le ofrecí el puesto…antes de morir claro, me pareció una joven hermosa.

_ Me lleva como 30 años Dippet…_ dijo exasperado Snape.

_ Vamos, Snape, confiesa_ dijo Fortescue riendo.

_ ¡No tengo nada que confesar!_ vociferó molesto Snape.

_ Ahhhh yo creo que sí_ dijo divertido Dumbledore.

_ ¡Cállese Dumbledore! ¡Si era a usted a quien le gustaba!_ dijo Snape y en el despacho se produjo el silencio otra vez.

_ Bueno… era una mujer atrayente…_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ Ahahaha lo que uno se entera después de los años…_ dijo Phineas entre risas.

_ De todos modos, sigo pensando lo mismo y estoy convencida después de lo que vi.

Entonces todos comenzaron a preguntarle qué vio y la mujer, a pesar de las amenazas de Snape que cada vez estaba más y más nervioso, tuvo la sensatez de no hablar más o al menos no ese día.

Lamentablemente aquella noche el profesor Snape quiso vengarse de sus colegas por el maleficio y corrió por los cuadros del colegio hasta llegar al segundo piso donde estaba un hombre de bigote y espesas cejas que parecía sacado de algún manicomio. Éste tenía en sus manos una antigua corneta que le prestó al profesor. Cuando volvió al despacho, le sopló la corneta en la oreja de Dilys y armaron tal escándalo que despertaron a medio colegio. McGonagall se levantó a media noche y les echó el mismo encantamiento que habían utilizado contra Snape, dejándolos mudos. Mandó a todo el mundo a dormir y así terminó aquella noche. Pero no la pelea…

Temprano aquella mañana Dilys, que había estado acumulando rencores durante toda la noche, apenas pudo emitir sonido le contó a todos los que había visto haciendo a Snape, hacía unos años atrás. En realidad había sido un accidente, uno de esos accidentes vergonzosos que suelen pasar y que uno desea olvidar más que a nada. El profesor Snape había entrado a la sala de profesores donde la profesora McGonagall estaba inclinada sobre la mesa leyendo una carta. La mujer estaba sola en la habitación y no advirtió que alguien entraba. El hombre que venía cargado de libros tropezó con una silla y se fue encima de la mujer que dio un grito del susto. Ambos cayeron al piso enredados en las capas y rodeado de libros. Por desgracia entró Filch que al verlos se quedó estupefacto y se fue tan rápido balbuceando incoherencia que Dilys pensó que Snape lo había hecho a propósito.

_ ¡Fue un accidente!_ vociferaba Snape.

_ A mí no me engañas, Snape, lo hiciste a propósito_ dijo Dilys.

_ Vaya… ¿la querías tocar?_ dijo Phineas_ eso es muy…

_ Eres un degenerado, Snape_ dijo Everard.

_ ¡Nada que ver! Claro que no… yo… ¡fue un accidente!_ se defendió el profesor Snape que estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

_ Baaaa accidente dices… si a ti te gustan las mujeres mayores_ dijo Dilys con firmeza.

Snape replicó furioso, el bochorno que estaba pasando era impresionante y rogaba que la profesora McGonagall no entrara al despacho en ese momento. La discusión duró todo el día, entre insultos y las risas de Dumbledore que no paraba de reír desde que escuchó el incidente. Snape acumuló rabia hasta que explotó al anochecer cuando, en presencia de la directora, Dilys se atrevió a hacer un chiste de mal gusto. Eso fue el colmo. Se peleó a muerte con Dilys y entre los dos armaron tal escándalo que nadie pudo dormir… ni los alumnos. Así fue noche tras noches durante diez días hasta que a la profesora McGonagall que estaba exasperada se le ocurrió una idea que acabó con aquella pelea.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y los gritos llegaban a sus odios, y eso que su habitación estaba del otro lado del castillo. Se cambió y recorrió furiosa todo el camino. Al llegar allí Dilys y Snape se lanzaban maleficio y habían destruido casi todo su despacho. La importante carta que había escrito al Ministro de Magia la noche anterior ardía en llamas en el piso.

_ BASSSTAAAAA_ gritó la mujer mientras la redecilla que contenía su cabello se torció. Pero nadie la escuchó.

Asique descolgó ambos cuadros, en medio de sus gritos de desconcierto, y los traslado a otro lugar. Al profesor Snape lo dejó en la lavandería y a Dilys en la cocina. Con la amenaza de que los dejaría allí hasta que se calmaran y pudieran pensar sensatamente en lo que habían hecho. Aquella acción tuvo efecto, durante dos días los retratados gritaron que ya se habían calmado y cuando la profesora los volvió a poner en sus sitios acordaron soportarse sin pelearse más.

En realidad el profesor Snape no quería que le salieran hongos a su marco y ya estaba tan empapado como si hubiera estado en el lago todo el tiempo. A Dilys se le habían arruinado sus preciosos bucles y olía a cebolla frita, no quería volver a la cocina, porque cuando le sugirió a un elfo doméstico echarle una pata de rana a la sopa para que le diera sabor, el diminuto ser se ofendió y le lanzó una dejando una mancha en su vestido.

Y todo había estado en calma por unos meses hasta que a la profesora McGonagall se le ocurrió poner unas cortinas para mitigar el resplandor del sol que daba de lleno en su escritorio… aquello tan simple había vuelto a empeorar las cosas entre los retratados directores.


	4. La Batalla en la Sala de Profesores:

4_ Directores contra profesores (La Batalla de la sala de profesores):

La profesora McGonagall recordó su mala, muy mal, idea de redecorar su despacho. Había empezado con una necesidad. La cuestión era que el resplandor del sol del mediodía que entraba de lleno por la ventana daba en su escritorio y le molestaba en los ojos cada vez que tenía que usar la pluma. Entonces decidió poner cortinas y así también darle un aire más cálido al lugar. Pero desde que las compró vía lechuza todos se habían opuesto.

Primero que nada los otros directores expresaron su opinión sobre las cortinas demasiado francamente y eso ofendió a la profesora McGonagall. El problema era que todos los retratados, poniéndose de acuerdo por primera vez en algo, dijeron que las cortinas eran horrendas y de muy mal gusto. Eran de un color rosa chillón con rositas rococó estampadas en él… demasiado femenino para muchos que les gustaba la sobriedad y el ambiente clásico que le dio el profesor Dumbledore al lugar y que mantuvo el profesor Snape.

Y no sólo fueron las cortinas… la mujer compró cojines de un estampado escocés y los repartió por todos lados.

_ Pero Minerva, no combinan con nada_ dijo Dilys con los ojos como platos y una nada disimulada expresión de asco. La profesora la ignoró, estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con todos ellos cada vez que hacía algo.

También compró cuadros y colocó plantas decorativas por todos lados…

_ ¡Esto ya parece un maldito invernadero!_ dijo Fortescue de muy mal humor. Una de las exóticas plantas de grandes flores naranja estaba al lado de su cuadro y le había causado una picazón en la nariz muy molesta.

_ Tú tienes… suerte de no ser alérgico… a ellas_ dijo Phineas entrecortadamente mientras estornudaba.

_ No estés tan seguro_ dijo Fortescue rascándose la nariz._ ¿Minerva puedes retirarla de aquí?

La profesora se dio vuelta y lo miró. El hombre le señalaba la planta que había cerca de su cuadro.

_ No_ dijo simplemente.

_ Pe… pero…_ tartamudeó Fortescue sorprendido.

_ No discutas, Déxter. Minerva tiene derecho a redecorar el lugar como más le guste_ dijo Dumbledore benévolamente.

_ Gracias Albus_ dijo McGonagall sonriendo.

_ Pero no debes exagerar… estas horrendas plantas nos están matando a todos_ dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad. La sonrisa de la profesora se borró.

_ Aggggg_ se enojó la mujer y acto seguido salió del lugar.

Y al anochecer todo era peor porque la profesora McGonagall no había tenido mejor idea que colgar un cuadro con un enorme perro negro que se despertaba por cualquier ruido y comenzaba a ladrar despertando a todos los directores que dormían allí. Aparte que cuando lograban que se callara y que se durmiera, el bicho enorme gruñía en sueños, haciendo que fuera muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Nadie se había animado a acercarse al animal para calmarlo porque tenía una cara de malas pulgas que espantaba.

_ Phineas ve y calla al maldito animal, tú que estás cerca_ dijo el profesor Snape con molestia una de esas noches.

_ ¡Estás Loco, Snape! ¡Me va a morder!_ dijo Phineas horrorizado. Miraba hacia el cuadro de al lado con temor, estaba a punto de colapsar, como si esperara que el perro apareciera en su cuadro de un momento a otro.

_ ¡Cállate, Bronco, era una lechuza!_ le gritó Dilys al perro desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero este seguía ladrando furioso y con los pelos todos parados.

_ Albus, ve tú_ le ordenó Snape a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore le respondió con un ronquido…

_ ¿Cómo demonios hace para dormir con tanto ruido?_ susurró Snape sorprendido al ver que Dumbledore roncaba escandalosamente con un hilillo de baba cayendo de su boca.

_ Ahhhhahhhaaa ¡callen a ese perro!_ exclamó de pronto el profesor Dippet.

_ ¡Ve y cállalo tú!_ dijo Snape.

_ ¡No me des órdenes, Snape!_ dijo Dippet y no se movió, miraba al perro de reojo y con temor.

_Agggg ¡son todos unos cobardes! Voy yo…._ dijo el profesor Snape, se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y desapareció de su cuadro.

Pero cuando Snape se había aparecido en el cuadro del perro intentando calmarlo, este se asustó y lo correteó por todo el colegio desde el séptimo piso hasta el primero, tratando de morderlo mientras que el pobre profesor gritaba ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!... después de eso, nadie se atrevió a acercarse al perro. Al otro día se quejaron todos con la profesora McGonagall armando un buen barullo pero fue en vano porque a la profesora le gustaba mucho ese cuadro y decía que el perro era muy mono, muy bonito, y no quería deshacerse de él.

_ ¿Cómo está hoy mi chiquito? HAaayy que bonitoo, que bonitoooo_ le decía la mujer al perro que daba vueltas sobre sí mismo de felicidad mientras movía la cola. La profesora parecía encantada con él y siempre le hablaba.

Los directores retratados los miraban estupefactos y sin poder creerlo. "¿Chiquito? ¡Pero si parece un caballo" pensaba el profesor Snape exasperado mientras tomaba su capa negra que estaba desgarrada donde el perro lo había mordido la noche anterior.

Pero estos inconvenientes no habían sido nada comparado con la noticia que les traía la mujer. Ese mismo día colgó las cortinas, para disgusto de todos, y tuvo que descolgar dos cuadros porque no cabían allí. El problema era que no había lugar en ningún lado y la mujer se negaba a sacar sus plantas y a descolgar el cuadro del perro. Entonces decidió trasladar unos cuadros a la sala de profesores. Nunca se imaginó que se fueran a ofender por eso.

_ Tendré que trasladar a algunos de ellos, Filch_ le dijo la profesora McGonagall al celador que había ido a colgar las cortinas.

_ ¿A dónde, profesora?_ dijo Filch.

_ Mmmmm Creo que estarán bien en la sala de profesores_ dijo la mujer mirando los retratos y decidiendo a cual sacar de allí.

De más está explicar la cara que pusieron los retratados directores. Parecían no sólo ofendidos sino horrorizados. Todos se daban cuenta de que trasladarían a los menos valiosos, o así pensaban ellos, la verdad era que la profesora pensaba en cual de esos cuadros le había traído más problemas. Pero el asunto era que últimamente todos los cuadros le habían acarreado muchos problemas.

_ ¿Cuál quiere que traslade, profesora?_ dijo Filch con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a los personajes que estaban horrorizados.

_ Mmmmmm al profesor Dippet y al profesor Fortescue_ dijo la mujer con un suspiro.

Casi de inmediato ambos personajes comenzaron a quejarse furiosos y humillados, pero McGonagall apenas les prestó atención. Fortescue la tenía harta con sus continuas explosiones de mal humor que le amargaban la mañana y Dippet nunca quería colaborar en nada y siempre se hacía el sordo cuando ella lo mandaba a hacer algo.

_ Muy bien pensado, Minerva_ intervino el profesor Snape con malicia. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y se apoyaba sobre su hermoso marco dorado. Todos los retratos lo miraron con desprecio.

_ Tú también irás con ellos, Severus_ dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido. Snape desde que había llegado le había causado problemas, uno tras otro…

_ ¡Qué!_ exclamó sorprendido Snape.

Dilys comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas.

_ ¡Eso te pasa por abriboca, Snape! _dijo la mujer entre risas burlescas.

_ ¡No te burles o verás!_ dijo furioso Snape.

_ Baaaaaa ¡tonterías!_ se burló Dilys. McGonagall los miró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_ Y tú también, Dilys_ concluyó la directora.

_ ¡Pero… pero…!_ tartamudeó horrorizada_ ¡Yo soy más valiosa que ellos!

Los demás retratados le contestaron de muy mal humor, casi furiosos. McGonagall en cambio la ignoró. Dilys la tenía harta con sus continuos y molestos comentarios sobre la decoración del lugar que la habían ofendido mucho. Asique allí quedó todo, Filch descolgó los cuatro cuadros y los trasladó a la Sala de Profesores. Fue un tremendo error.

A Dilys que antes tenía un pequeño cuadro allí que casi nunca visitaba no le gustaba el lugar, había demasiado ruido, demasiado movimiento, cuando quería tener una conversación sensata con alguien nadie la escuchaba. Todos parecían muy atareados y se sentía como si fuera invisible en ese lugar.

A Snape que siempre tenía problemas para dormir, acostumbrado de toda la vida al silencio y la soledad, se quejaba continuamente que peor no podrían haber elegido a sus acompañantes para acompañarlo ahí. Fortescue hablaba en sueños y Dippet roncaba como una orquesta de ópera.

Fortescue lo había tomado muy mal, cada vez que entraba alguien en la habitación le gritaba que le dijera a la directora que lo trasladara a su despacho donde él pertenecía. Que no era una copia barata como para rebajarse a ocupar ese lugar, y que todos eran unos inútiles buenos para nada porque nadie le decía nada. Asique, como verán, no se ganó la simpatía de nadie allí.

Dippet no gritaba, era anciano, algo sordo y todo le resultaba agotador. Se pasaba el día durmiendo y… bueno… tenía sus manías como toda persona mayor. Especialmente dos estaba muy arraigas en él. Una de ella era que quería ser joven otra vez pero no recordaba cuál era el encantamiento y le preguntaba a cuanto mago o bruja pasara frente a su cuadro sobre ese encantamiento. De nada habían servido las explicaciones del profesor Flitwick que le dijo que simplemente ese encantamiento no existía. Dippet se había ofendido.

_ ¡Eso dice usted señor por puro egoísmo! ¡Quiere ser el dueño de esa sabiduría pero…!_ decía Dippet blandiendo el puño. Pero el profesor Flitwick ya había salido de la sala, exasperado con tanta incomprensión, y no lo escuchaba.

_ Es inútil, Dippet, ¡deja de preguntarle sobre el maldito asunto a todo el mundo!_ le dijo Fortescue cansado ya de tanto barullo sin sentido.

_ Sí… ya estoy harta. ¿Para qué quieres ser joven?_ dijo Dilys exasperada.

_ Bueno… yo…

_ Eres un maldito retrato Dippet, no va a funcionar ningún encantamiento así_ dijo Snape moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No comprendía tanta insensatez.

_ ¡Pero tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada! Tan sólo si pudiera recordarlo… verías como soy joven de nuevo._ dijo Dippet enojado.

Ninguno de los otros entendía al pobre anciano y cuando querían hacerlo entrar en razón éste se mantenía más firme en su loco propósito.

La otra manía que tenía era su deseo de comer una manzana verde, le habían gustado tanto en vida que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Para colmo allí en la sala de profesores había un hermoso cuadro de una ventana donde se veía una mesa con un frutero y desde que habían llegado, Dippet no dejaba de mirar hacia allí con codicia.

_ Creo que voy a robarme esa hermosa manzana_ dijo el anciano por décima vez.

_ Aggggg ¡otra vez con eso!_ exclamó Dilys.

_ No lo hagas, Dippet, somos retratos nosotros no podemos digerir comida_ dijo el profesor Snape tratando de mantener la calma. También era la décima vez que se lo decía.

_ Baaaa tonterías_ dijo el anciano testarudo y luego desapareció de su cuadro.

_ ¡Oh, no! el estúpido anciano lo hará!_ dijo Fortescue sin poder creerlo.

Y el anciano lo hizo, se robó la manzana y se la comió. Luego se sentó muy cómodamente en su sillón. Los demás lo miraban expectantes como si esperaran que cayera envenenado al piso pero nada pasó. O por lo menos no en ese momento. Cuando habían pasado cinco minutos y ya el profesor Snape, Fortescue y Dilys pensaban que se habían equivocado hubo un fuerte ruido de tripas que despertó al anciano que dormía. Dippet se puso pálido y se llevó las manos al estómago. Luego empezó la pedorrera…. dejando a la sala de profesores oliendo a cloaca. Los profesores que justo en ese momento se habían convocado allí para una reunión muy importante salieron huyendo del lugar sin poder contener la risa. Mientras que la profesora McGonagall intentaba calmar los ánimos.

Esperaron una hora, luego dos, pero el fuerte y asqueroso olor no se iba. Dippet estaba realmente descompuesto. Acudió Filch con sus aromatizantes de pino y lavanda pero nada funcionó entonces la directora tuvo que hacer la reunión de profesores todos amontonados en el despacho de Flitwick. Algo que le molestó mucho.

_ ¡Maldito anciano chiflado! ¡Ya nadie va a querer entrar aquí!_ le dijo Snape medio asfixiado ya que se había enredado la cortina verde alrededor de la cara.

_ ¡Esooooo es Snape! ¡Esoooo esssss!_ saltó feliz Fortescue.

_ ¿Qué?_ exclamó Snape confundido.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ dijo Dilys que se tapaba la cara con el chal.

Fortescue saltaba contento de un lado a otro, se le había ocurrido una idea, una idea que si tenía éxito los iba a devolver al despacho del director.

_ Si Dippet sigue despidiendo ese olor ya nadie va a querer entrar aquí, ¡entonces McGonagall nos trasladará a su despacho otra vez!_ decía Fortescue de buen humor desde… no sé, como un siglo.

_ Mmmmm ¿cómo estás tan seguro?_ dijo Dilys.

_ Porque siempre hacen reuniones importantes aquí y no hay otro lugar en Hogwarts con tanto espacio_ dijo Fortescue.

_ ¡Eres un genio!_ exclamó Snape contento. Fortescue se sonrió pero borró su sonrisa el mismo Dippet.

_ Creo que ya estoy mejor_ dijo Dippet que no había escuchado ni una palabra de la discusión. Los demás lo miraron desilusionados.

_ Hay que conseguirle otra manzana_ susurró Snape.

_ ¿Te gustaría comerte otra manzana Dippet?_ dijo Dilys fingiendo amabilidad.

_ No hoy señora, no hoy. Pero mañana tal vez_ dijo Dippet que se agarraba el estómago. Nadie podía creerlo, con tanta indigestión cualquiera le hubiera tomado repulsión a la fruta.

_ Es un viejo chiflado…_ susurró Snape como para sí, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Entonces esperaron que Dippet se durmiera otra vez y se reunieron en el cuadro de Fortescue a planear una estrategia. Al otro día empezó la batalla contra los profesores que duró unos 15 días. Hasta que la profesora McGonagall entró una tarde a la sala de profesores furiosa porque en un par de días tenía una reunión muy importante con los padres de los alumnos y la sala debía estar en condiciones para ello, porque no había otro lugar en el colegio donde pudieran hacerla. Miró a Dippet y no lo vio ya que delante de su sillón había una montaña de corazones de manzana que lo ocultaba de la vista. Los otros directores no estaban en sus cuadros.

El anciano dormía y la profesora sabía que nunca salía de su cuadro si podía evitarlo por lo que dedujo que las manzanas se las conseguían los otros directores. Supo con seguridad en ese momento que el problema era contra ella y que la cosa no pararía hasta que ella los trasladara a su despacho otra vez. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Salió del lugar furiosa y llamó a Filch. Juntos buscaron por todo el colegio a los directores que faltaban.

A Dilys la encontraron en una torrecilla, riendo divertida en el cuadro de un mago chiflado que tenía un sombrero y sacaba de él lo que uno le pidiera. La mujer tenía las manos llenas de manzanas mientras que el mago sacaba una tras otra de su sombrero. Al ver a la directora se asustó y todas las manzanas cayeron al suelo.

A Fortescue lo encontraron en el quinto piso sumido en una interesante conversación con una adorable y bella dama de falda amplia que estaba parada frente a un manzano. En sus manos llevaba una enorme canasta de mimbre repleta de manzanas y se la estaba dando al hombre. Cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall quiso huir de allí pero tropezó y cayó al suelo con canasta y todo.

A Snape les costó más trabajo encontrarlo pero al fin lo hallaron jugando cartas en con tres magos en un cuadro del sótano cercano a las cocinas. Estaban apostando manzanas y Snape, que hacía trampa con mucha habilidad, estaba ganando todas. Cuando vio a la directora se levantó de golpe tratando de ocultar su ganancia.

_ ¡Minerva, no es lo que parece!_ dijo el profesor asustado.

Cuando la directora pudo reunir a los cuatro retratados directores en una misma sala, la sala de profesores, les prometió sacarlos de allí y colocarlos en su despacho otra vez con la condición de que nunca más pusieran las manos sobre una manzana. A Dippet no le gustó mucho pero finalmente tuvo que ceder porque si no los otros directores iban a matarlo. Entonces fueron trasladados al despacho del director en el séptimo piso, mientras que la profesora retiraba sus lindas plantas florales, y así acabó aquella absurda batalla.


	5. La Batalla de las Casas:

**5_ La pelea de Dumbledore-Fortescue contra Phineas-Snape (La Batalla de las Casas)**

La tranquilidad en el despacho de la directora se había extendido por un muy tiempo. Era como la calma que antecede a la tormenta. Los retratados directores habían comenzado a llevarse mejor y últimamente las cosas estaban más tranquilas que de costumbre cuando estalló la siguiente batalla. Ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall supo bien cómo sucedió.

Un día cualquiera en el colegio la profesora había regresado a su despacho luego de cumplir con sus deberes cotidianos y había escrito una larga carta al Ministro. La cuestión era que el campo de quiddich ya había sido reconstruido en su totalidad y quería inaugurarlo para comenzar la temporada de deportes en el colegio. Le enviaba una invitación para participar y dar un pequeño discurso, si es que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

_ Asique ya terminaron el estadio de quiddich, Minerva._ comentó Dumbledore mientras espiaba la carta por el hombro de la profesora.

_ Así es, Albus, está listo para ser abierto_ dijo entusiasmada la mujer.

_ La felicito. ¿Y qué equipos jugarán en la apertura?_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ Slytherin contra Gryffindor._ dijo McGonagall mientras ponía el punto final a su carta. Luego la cerró con el cello de Hogwarts.

_ Baaaa que aburrido, ya se sabe quién va a ganar_ largó Phineas de mal humor.

La profesora McGonagall levantó su vista de la carta y lo observó, asombrada por el comentario.

_ ¿De qué hablas Phineas?_ preguntó la profesora amablemente.

_ Sí, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_ dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño. Su amabilidad habitual había desaparecido.

_ Que es obvio quien va a ganar… Podrían haber elegido un partido más difícil_ dijo Phineas con actitud pedante.

_ Los equipos se eligieron por sorteo, Phineas_ dijo algo molesta la profesora McGonagall. Como para que quedara claro que todo había sido planeado con honestidad y sin engaños. No hacía falta que lo aclarara, los directores ya lo sabía.

_ ¿Y quién crees tú que va a ganar?_ intervino Fortescue de manera un poco agresiva, desde lo alto de la pared.

_ Pues es obvio que va a ganar el mejor de todos los equipos… Slytherin…_ dijo Phineas sin dudarlo.

Sus palabras causaron que en el despacho hubiera una explosión de quejas y discusiones aumentado el ruido del lugar y haciendo que el perro se despertara y comenzara a ladrar.

_ ¡No es el mejor! ¡Nunca lo fue!_ decía indignada Dilys.

_ ¡Eso! ¡Eso!_ coreaban los demás.

_ Phineas tiene razón, siempre fue el mejor_ se metió el profesor Snape.

_ ¡Pero de qué hablas Snape! ¡El mejor siempre fue Gryffindor!_ dijo Fortescue comenzando otra pelea.

Y así fue como una nueva batalla estalló entre los retratados directores, y todo fue por un insignificante partido de quiddich. Pasó un día, luego tres, luego una semana y en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de quiddich. La misma directora estaba que hervía de furia porque no la dejaban trabajar con tanta discusión. Sólo faltaban tres días para el importante partido y tenía que organizar muchas cosas pero no podía con tanta distracción. Iba a acudir el Ministro en persona, entre otras personas célebres, e iba a ser un gran acontecimiento.

Todo siguió su curso hasta que un día antes del partido, con el Ministro residiendo en el castillo… para colmo, la profesora McGonagall se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana con un ruido de voces y estallidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Tan nerviosa se sentía que ya estaba alterada. Se puso la bata a cuadros y las pantuflas para salir corriendo a toda carrera ya que pensó que el disturbio lo provocaban los alumnos. Justamente el día anterior había recibido en su despacho a dos alumnos que se habían lanzado maleficios debido a una absurda pelea por el partido del día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor vio todo calmado y se tranquilizó un poco pero su curiosidad y desconcierto aumentó al no descubrir la causa de tanto alboroto. Estaba bajando una escalera hacia las mazmorras para comprobar si en Slytherin todo estaba en orden cuando se topó con la profesora Sprout.

_ ¡Oh Minerva, discúlpame!_ exclamó al chocar con ella.

_ ¡Ah Pomona!_ dijo McGonagall sorprendida_ iba a ver si en Slytherin todo estaba bien… hay ruidos y no sé de dónde provienen.

_ Sí, los he escuchado. Vine a ver si el profesor Slughorn podía poner orden en Slytherin ya que pensé que el problema eran sus alumnos pero me dijo que está todo calmado…_ dijo Sprout y agregó._ subía a verte… ¿Los alumnos de Gryffindor…?

_ No son ellos, está todo en orden allí._ la cortó McGonagall mientras subían las escaleras juntas hasta el vestíbulo.

_ ¿Qué será ese ruido entonces? ¿Serán los alumnos de Ravenclaw?... es raro pero…_ comenzó diciendo Sprout pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos que bajan por la escalera de mármol.

Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta y vieron al pequeño profesor Flitwick que bajaba en pijama y con una capa sobre los hombros.

_ ¡Profesor Flitwick!_ exclamó Sprout sorprendida.

_ Profesoras…_ dijo entrecortadamente el hombre.

_ ¿Ha escuchado el alboroto?... ¿No serán sus alumnos?_ dijo McGonagall sin andarse con vueltas.

_ No, Minerva, en mi Casa no pasa nada. Pero al pasar por tu despacho he oído explosiones…_ dijo el hombre mientras se agarraba de la barandilla para recuperar el aliento._ Te he estado buscando… el Ministro me ha preguntado qué pasa, está asustado.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no!_ dijo McGonagall aterrada mientras subía casi corriendo las escaleras de mármol.

Los tres profesores corrieron hasta el séptimo piso donde estaba el despacho y se detuvieron frente a la horrible gárgola que con su vocecita tonta les pidió la contraseña, para recuperar un poco el aliento. Allí se escuchaba claramente el ruido de una pelea, una que otra explosión menor y a un perro aullar.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Minerva! ¿Qué está pasando allí dentro?_ dijo una asustada profesora Sprout.

_ ¡Ohhhh no, otra vez los retratos no!_ se quejaba la directora sin prestarle atención a su colega._ ¿Qué le dijo al Ministro, Flitwick?

_ No te preocupes por él… le dije que eran los alumnos por esa rivalidad entre las casa que hay, logré calmarlo y se fue a dormir. Pero si aparece por aquí y tú me apoyas, Minerva, estoy dispuesto a echarle un encantamiento para que se quede tranquilo y mañana no recuerde nada_ dijo el pequeño hombre con firmeza. Estaba dispuesto a todo para que la directora no tuviera problemas desde el Ministerio. Le agradaba Minerva y no quería que pusieran otro nuevo director.

_No creo que haga falta tomar medidas extremas con el Ministro… pero… si con palabras no funciona… ya saben qué hacer_ dijo la mujer desesperada.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido… parecía como si el escritorio se hubiera volcado. Los tres profesores saltaron del susto y la profesora McGonagall decidió entrar a ver qué pasaba mientras los otros se quedaban a vigilar por si aparecía alguien. Cuando la gárgola se cerró tras la directora ésta vio como en una punta del corredor aparecía Filch, el celador. Con fastidio subió las escaleras.

Apenas abrió la puerta del despacho una ráfaga de aire caliente paso por su lado, pegó un grito del susto y se dio vuelta. Allí en el suelo estaba su preciosa pluma nueva ardiendo en llamas junto a unos papeles. Dentro del despacho todo era un caos. Los directores retratados se gritaban unos a otros pero parecía como si hubiera dos bandos porque los únicos que estaban usando sus varitas eran Dumbledore y Fortescue, que lanzaban maleficios contra Snape y Phineas, y viceversa.

Entre gritos de si Slytherin era mejor que Gryffindor o no, en el despacho daba la impresión de haberse producido un tornado. Una mesilla estaba dada vuelta con todo su contenido esparcido a lo largo del piso, libros y papeles por todo el lugar, y el tintero chorreando desde una estantería. Definitivamente habían dado vuelta el escritorio y una silla había volado por una ventana quebrando su vidrio. Todo había ido a parar a los jardines.

_ ¡BASSSTAAAAA! _ gritó fuera de sí la profesora McGonagall.

En el despacho se hizo el silencio, un papel que volaba en llamas cayó al suelo y lo único que se oía eran los lamentos asustados del animal. Uno de los maleficios había dado contra su cuadro y el perro estaba muy alterado. La mujer logró calmarlo mientras ella misma trataba de contenerse para no gritar. ¡Estaba furiosa! Los directores retratados ya la tenían harta y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Se dio vuelta lentamente y los encaró.

_ ¿Alguien me puede decir qué es lo que pasa?_ dijo fingiendo calma.

_ ¡Es por el estúpido partido, Minerva! ¡Cállalos por favor porque ya estamos cansados!_ dijo Dilys, su pelo estaba en punta_ ¡Malditos hombres!

La profesora entonces los regañó ya fuera de sí, ¡¿Todo era por un maldito partido de quiddich?! ¡Estaba el Ministro en el colegio, Dios santo! Entonces la directora luego de gritarles por al menos una hora sin poder resolver el conflicto que, para ser sinceros, no tenía solución, decidió prometerles a los cuatro personajes que si ganaba su equipo los llevaría hasta la sala común de sus respectivas Casas para que festejaran con los alumnos con la condición de que no hubiera ni un grito más en su despacho. Dumbledore, Fortescue, Snape y Phineas se emocionaron con la propuesta y cumplieron con su parte. Para felicidad de todos.

El día del partido amaneció con un clima francamente espantoso, llovía tanto que apenas se podía ver a medio metro de distancia pero en el colegio la atmósfera era festiva. Los alumnos estaban eufóricos y a los profesores casi les pasaba lo mismo. La profesora McGonagall, aunque muy cansada por la mala noche, estuvo correcta en su papel y acompañó a las visitas hasta el campo de juego. A pesar de que al llegar estaba todos empapados, tanto como si hubieran nadado hacia allí, el entusiasmo no se borró de ninguna cara.

En el despacho del director el clima también era festivo y risueño. Las discusiones de quien ganaría se habían reanudado pero ya sin peleas y varitas. Por la ventana que daba a los jardines sólo se podía ver un pequeño borde del estadio pero los gritos de la multitud llegaban a oídos de los retratados. Algunos de los directores se habían movido a los cuadros de otros para ver mejor pero fue en vano ya que nada se podía percibir desde allí y tuvieron que contentarse con esperar a que regresara la profesora McGonagall y les comunicara quién había sido el ganador.

_ Ganará Gryffindor, ya verán_ dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

_ Baaaaa será Slytherin el ganador_ lo contradijo Phineas.

Y así uno que otro comentario sobre lo mismo fue expuesto. Hasta que ya una hora y media después, la calma y los ánimos que había en el despacho estaban tensos. Había muchos gritos y por el jardín se veía como la gente regresaba entre la lluvia intensa hasta el colegio.

_ ¡Al fin terminó!_ exclamó Snape entusiasmado.

_ Sí…._ concordó Dilys_ ¿Quién habrá ganado?

_ Ya sabemos… nosotros_ dijo Phineas con soberbia_ mejor voy preparando todo para ir a festejar.

Dicho esto el hombre sacó desde detrás de su sillón un viejo sombrero verde con una serpiente estampada y una corneta antigua que hacía un ruido insoportable.

_ Agggg no soples eso, ¡es horrible!_ se quejó el anciano Dippet.

_ ¡Tendrás que guardarte eso, Phineas, porque ganamos nosotros!_ dijo Fortescue con malicia.

Pero discutir era en vano ya que nadie sabía nada y la profesora McGonagall no aparecía por ningún lado. Los nervios de los directores retratados estaban a punto de estallar cuando al fin vino la mujer con noticias.

_ ¿Y, Minerva? ¿Quién ganó?_ dijo Dilys apenas la directora entró al despacho. Deseaba que fuera Gryffindor para burlarse de Snape en su cara.

La profesora miró a los personajes, todos la observaban con curiosidad y muy nerviosos. Snape y Phineas se habían reunido en el cuadro de éste último y tenían sombreros verdes en la cabeza. Dumbledore y Fortescue se habían vestido de rojo y habían conseguido una botella de vino elfo de algún lado para festejar.

_ Bueno… el partido se suspendió_ dijo la mujer que por primera vez en su vida se sintió derrotada.

Todo había sido preparado con cuidado y esmero, todo iba a ser perfecto, la apertura del estadio reconstruido prometía ser el acontecimiento del año y hasta habían venido periodistas de los más prestigiosos diarios de la comunidad mágica. Todo había sido escrupulosamente planeado para que fuera un éxito… excepto el clima. El clima había tenido la culpa de todo, fue un completo desastre… tuvo que terminar suspendiendo el partido hasta nuevo aviso.

La mujer se sentó en su escritorio desilusionada mientras los retratados directores la miraban con compasión. La desilusión también se expresaba en sus rostros. McGonagall estaba esperando que las quejas de los retratados se oyeran hasta los jardines porque no había habido partido pero no fue así. La vieron tan abatida que por primera vez se compadecieron de ella y decidieron hacer algo noble.

_ No se preocupe, Minerva, nos portaremos bien_ dijo Dumbledore.

_ Así es… no tendrá ninguna queja_ dijo Phineas.

_ Gracias_ susurró la profesora mientras una lágrima le recorría la mejilla.

Estaba aliviada, al menos ya tenía un problema menos que solucionar.


	6. La Batalla de los Retratos:

**6_ ¡Llegó la Navidad! (La Batalla de los retratos):**

La profesora McGonagall se sentó en las escaleras movedizas de su despacho intentando recordar la última batalla, la batalla que aún no acababa, la batalla de los mil problemas y de los mil retratos. Sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba y se sintió mareada, le ordenó a la escalera que parara y ésta le hizo caso. El ruido en su despacho paró de golpe y la profesora tuvo un estremecimiento porque le pareció que era la calma que antecede a la tormenta. Al igual que la última vez.

De pronto recordó cada detalle, era importante que recordara todos. Cuando el frustrado partido de quiddich concluyó las cosas entre los retratos habían estado tranquilas y habían durado exactamente el mismo tiempo que duró su depresión por la fallida apertura del estadio. La mujer estuvo segura que se habían mantenido tranquilos por ella, para no molestarla y se los agradeció con toda el alma. Le ablandaron el corazón y lamentablemente cometió un error…

Al principio le había parecido una buena idea, con la esperanza de mantener el buen humor y la buena conducta entre los directores quiso agasajarlos con una pequeña fiesta de Navidad. Ésta celebración se acercaba y decidió planear algo lindo que les gustara a todos. Sus colegas profesores, sin embargo no estuvieron tan de acuerdo con esta celebración.

_ No lo sé, Minerva, han estado muy caóticas las cosas entre ellos_ opinó la profesora Sprout.

_ Lo sé, pero últimamente han estado muy tranquilos. Dilys permitió que colgara de su cuadro una guirnalda, Déxter Fortescue me gasta bromas… y ya sabes cómo era… su mal humor…

_ Pero ellos…

_ ¡Espera! No he terminado aún. Albus no deja de contarme graciosas anécdotas y ya no critica mis decisiones. Severus ya no se queja todo el tiempo de mi perro que lo despierta de noche y ¡Dippet se muestra deseoso de cumplir mis órdenes!_ dijo la directora.

Creía que las cosas realmente habían cambiado entre ellos pero la profesora Sprout no estaba de acuerdo.

_ No lo sé…_ titubeaba la mujer.

_ Mira, sólo será algo especial que nadie ha hecho nunca por ellos. La pasarán bien, beberán un poco y se divertirán entre ellos._ concluyó McGonagall.

El profesor Slughorn que estaba presente y callado se encogió de hombros. Vio decisión en la directora…

_ Yo podría conseguir algunas bebidas… tengo un amigo en Hogsmeade que es un buen pintor_ dijo Slughorn.

_ ¿La apoyas en esto, Horace?_ se sorprendió Sprout.

_ No creo que sea tan mala idea, Pomona_ dijo el hombre_ No pasará nada. Recuerdo que una vez Albus le hizo un cumplido a Everard para su cumpleaños y el hombre se emocionó mucho…. Aunque se pasó un poco de tragos… y estuvo cantando ópera toda la noche… no pasó de eso…. ¡Esperen un momento! Ahora me acuerdo bien que Albus estuvo enojado pero no sé por qué…

_ A lo mejor fue por la música nocturna_ dijo Sprout con ironía. Estaba irritada con el hombre, no confiaba en los retratos.

_ Sí… pero de todos modos la pasó bien. Siempre digo que una buena bebida alegra el alma de cualquiera_ dijo el hombre sin notar la ironía de la mujer.

_ Entonces ya está decidido. Quiero que nos reunamos todos mañana para planear algo._ dijo McGonagall y luego la pequeña reunión en la sala de profesores se disolvió.

McGonagall antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella vio el cuadro del frutero, le faltaba la manzana verde, y decidió que en la fiesta no hubiera comida. No vaya a ser que Dippet tuviera problemas gastrointestinales otra vez, arruinarían la fiesta que ya empezaba a planear con entusiasmo y esa obsesión perfeccionista que la caracterizaba.

Al otro día en la reunión los demás profesores no tomaron la idea con tanto entusiasmo como la directora, ninguno estaba muy seguro de que fuera una "buena" idea ya que todavía recordaban muy bien el escándalo del partido de quiddich. Tampoco su entusiasmo aumentó cuando descubrieron que tendrían más trabajo que de costumbre. Debía organizar también el espectáculo del banquete de Navidad de los alumnos. Asique McGonagall recibió de ellos más quejas que alabanzas.

_ Por favor, lo único que les pido es un poco de ayuda. Se han portado muy bien últimamente y quiero recompensarlos_ dijo exasperada la directora. Los profesores la miraban pensativos y de mal humor. ¡Que ideas las de la mujer!

_ Está bien, Minerva, te ayudaremos_ dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick parándose de golpe y decidiendo por los demás.

La profesora le sonrió y luego miró a los otros, nadie dijo nada, pero muchos asintieron con la cabeza. Mas porque no les quedaba otra que porque se hubieran convencido de lo contrario.

_ Pero debe ser una fiesta sorpresa asique ni una palabra sobre lo dicho fuera de este cuarto_ dijo la directora.

Los preparativos comenzaron casi de inmediato. El profesor Slughorn fue a Hogsmeade a ver a su amigo el pintor y le encargó a éste un largo y bonito cuadro que representara una fiesta con una larga mesa llena de bebidas. El tema debía ser la Navidad. El profesor Flitwick encantó un muñeco de nieve que cuando alguien se le acercaba entonaba canciones de navidad y algunos chistes (medio malos pero al profesor le encantaban). Hagrid cortó un pequeño y hermoso pino y lo llenó de adornos, y estuvo a punto de capturar un bello reno para colgarle una campana pero la profesora McGonagall escandalizada frustró sus planes al decirle que no cabría en su despacho, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. La profesora Sprout se negó a participar en toda esa locura, la profesora de adivinación estaba en otro planeta y los demás de vacaciones. Sin embargo la directora tenía toda la ayuda que necesitaba y estaba eufórica. Se la veía caminar por los helados corredores del castillo tarareando melodías navideñas.

Sin embargo no todo fue lindo, la primera dificultad que tuvo fue la elección de la música. Un prefecto de Gryffindor le había conseguido una radio muggle que encantó para que se escuchara la música elegida. El problema era que le costó mucho elegir esa música. Los retratados directores eran de diferentes edades y épocas… ¡hasta se llevaban siglos de diferencia! A Everard le gustaban los conciertos de piano, a Dumbledore la música de cámara, a Dilys la ópera clásica, a Snape el rock, a Dippet… bueno a Dippet le gustaba el silencio.

Otra de las dificultades que tuvo fue que en la sala de profesores no sólo se llevaban a cabo sus reuniones secretas ya que allí no había cuadros sino que era el lugar donde almacenaban todo, desde el árbol de Hagrid hasta el muñeco parlante de los chistes malos. Asique cada vez que entraban allí del árbol comenzaban a brotar falsos copos de nieve que caían por él, se oía música navideña y el muñeco empezaba a hablar ¡y hasta se reía de sus propios chistes! Flitwick estaba encantado pero los demás ya estaban hartos.

De todos modos no tuvo problemas mayores, la fiesta secreta seguía siendo secreta y lo demás se solucionaba…. Hasta que llegó el cuadro de la fiesta. Venía cubierto por papel de seda pero era grande y tuvo que ser trasladado por Filch que se exhibió por todo el colegio hasta llegar a la sala de profesores donde lo dejó contra una pared. Todos los retratos del colegio lo vieron pasar frente a ellos y su curiosidad aumentó. Siempre era motivo de habladurías entre los cuadros cuando uno nuevo era traído al colegio ya que no pasaba muy a menudo.

Filch que no se había enterado de que la fiesta era "secreta" ni tampoco de los pormenores no se preocupó por disimular un poco. La directora le había ordenado que trasladara el cuadro para la fiesta de navidad y eso había hecho. Asique cuando una bruja de cabello corto le preguntó de qué era ese cuadro él le respondió sin problemas.

_ Es para la fiesta de navidad_ dijo el celador.

_ ¿Van a permitir que uno de nosotros participe?_ dijo sorprendida la bruja creyendo que iban a colgar el cuadro en el gran salón.

_ Sí, creo que los directores._ dijo Filch apenas prestándole atención. La bruja salió de su cuadro y esparció la noticia por todo el colegio.

Filch tuvo suerte la bruja fue la única que lo escuchó ya que estaba en ese momento limpiando la lechucería. Su cuadro estaba justo en un corto pasillo antes del ingreso y era el único por allí. Su extraña ubicación se debía a su mala reputación, la bruja se llamaba Mentis Mentis (mentirosa) y está de más explicar más. Antes estaba colgada frente a las aulas pero se pasaba las horas confundiendo a los alumnos y esparciendo rumores y mentiras hasta que molestó a medio mundo y fue a parar a la lechucería.

No todos le creyeron pero nadie dudó de cuchichear son su vecino cuadro y así terminó circulando el rumor que cuando llegó a los directores estaba tan alterado que era increíble imaginarlo. Como en el juego del teléfono descompuesto, parte de la noticia se perdió y al pasar de boca en boca muchos le agregaron tantas cosas que se deformó por completo.

La bruja Mentis que estaba en una torrecilla del séptimo piso descendió al sexto por las escaleras de caracol y le susurró a un mago viejo y chiflado que cabalgaba un toro:

_En la fiesta de navidad colgarán en el gran salón un cuadro para que los directores participen.

_ ¡¿Pero qué dice señora?! ¡Hable más fuerte que no la escucho!... Ahhh la fiesta de navidad_ dijo el anciano que comprendió sólo la mitad. Pronto la bruja desapareció del cuadro y el anciano, que se quedó con algunas dudas se movió al cuadro de su vecino.

_ Disculpa Pio, ¿Tu sabes de alguna fiesta de navidad?_ le dijo el anciano casi gritando a un monje.

_ ¡Si, caballero! La de los alumnos de todos los años…

_ Ahhhh porque Mentis me dijo que colgarán un cuadro para que algunos de nosotros participe… ¿o fue un director? Bueno da lo mismo._ dijo el anciano que como ven sólo había escuchado una parte y la otra la inventó.

_ ¡Oh! Pero uno de ellos debo ser yo… como antiguo monje…_ comenzó a decir el hombre pero se calló ya que vio que el anciano había desaparecido. Entonces el monje se corrió hasta un cuadro que daba a una escalera donde una bruja le daba de comer a unas gallinas.

_ Olive, no sabes lo que va a pasar. ¡Colgarán para la fiesta un cuadro y uno de nosotros podrá participar junto a un director! ¿Puedes creerlo?_ le dijo el hombre y la bruja se quedó muy entusiasmada porque desde siempre había querido participar en esas fiestas.

Y así se puede ver como la verdad se va deformando de a poco pero nos saltemos varios cuadros y pisos y vamos a ver cuál es el chisme que ya se esparció hasta el cuarto piso. Allí nos detenemos en el cuadro donde dos mujeres mayores están sentadas en unas sillas cuchicheando.

_ ¿Tú crees Martha que el rumor será verdad? Dicen que lo esparció Mentis y francamente ya sabes que pienso de ella_ dijo una de las mujeres. Estaba tejiendo mientras un gato jugaba en sus pies con la lana.

_ Pero no, Mary, te han informado mal. Godofredo vio a Filch pasar con el cuadro, fue él el que dio la noticia. Dice que en el cuadro había una cuantiosa comida y muchas bebidas y era tan grande como para contener a medio colegio de retratados. Pero aquí Juliane me dice que dejarán participar sólo a un director. ¡Es tan injusto!_ se quejó la otra mujer.

_ ¿Sólo uno? ¡Pero si entramos muchos!_ se enojó la otra mujer_ ¿Y por qué tiene que ser un director? Yo creo que todos tenemos el derecho de participar.

Las mujeres que no se molestaron en bajar la voz fueron escuchadas por tres magos que estaban en un cuadro frente a ellas e indignados corrieron en diferentes direcciones para seguir comentando la noticia.

_ ¡Pero al fin te encuentro Barbarás! No sabes la nueva noticia… uno de los directores exigió participar en la fiesta de navidad y colgarán su cuadro allí. Al parecer la nueva directora tiene problemas… yo por mi parte no me quejo, no me agradan las fiestas pero me parece muy injusto para los demás_ informó el hombre a un pequeño mago que estaba en el tercer piso.

_ ¡Pero no puede ser, Jonas! ¡Yo quiero ir!_ dijo indignado el mago y corrió a su vecino para cuchichear.

Uno de los hermanos de Jonas bajó hasta el segundo piso y le susurró a una hermosa bruja de cabello largo que parecía una veela la noticia.

_ Presta atención, Belladona, colgarán un enorme cuadro para la fiesta de navidad y varios de nosotros podrían asistir pero uno de los directores exigió el derecho de estar solo y le han hecho caso. ¡Es un escándalo!

_ ¿Usted está seguro caballero? ¡Esa es una injusticia muy grande!_ dijo indignada la mujer y luego de discutir un rato salió disparada hasta el cuadro de su hermana que estaba en el primer piso.

Cuando el chisme llego a las mazmorras la verdad había sido tan deformada y cambiada tantas veces que nadie sabía que era cierto y que no. Mientras más personajes se enteraban más detalles agregaban. Sin embargo los directores retratados de nada se habían enterado todavía, estaban aburridos en el séptimo piso y se dedicaban a contemplan al perro de la profesora McGonagall.

_Tírale una pelota, Snape, a ver si deja de morderse la cola_ dijo Dilys.

_ ¡¿Está loca?! No pienso acercarme… la última vez destrozó mi capa_ se escandalizó el profesor.

_ Baaaa no seas cobarde, ya me está mareando con tantas vueltas_ dijo la mujer.

_ ¡Vaya usted, señora!_ dijo Snape.

La absurda discusión se vio interrumpida cuando un mago regordete vestido al estilo siglo XVIII, se apareció en el cuadro del anciano profesor Dippet despertándolo de su siesta. Traía consigo la noticia.

_ ¡Theodore, estaba durmiendo!_ se molestó Dippet.

_ Disculpe señor, pero venía a averiguar quién de ustedes es el afortunado que irá a la fiesta_ dijo el mago.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fiesta?!_ fueron los comentarios que se esparcieron por la sala. Nadie entendía nada.

_ ¿Pero no lo saben? ¿¡Cómo puede ser?!_ dijo sorprendido Theodore_ ¡Todo el colegio está hablando de ello!

_ ¡Explícate mejor, Hombre, que no entendemos!_ exclamó Everard muerto de curiosidad.

_Pues que la directora colgará un cuadro en la fiesta de navidad para que uno de ustedes participe_ dijo el mago.

_ ¿Uno de nosotros?_ dijo Fortescue perplejo_ ¿Colgará el cuadro de uno de nosotros?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Es posible?_ dijo Dumbledore estupefacto.

_ Pensé que ya sabían quién sería. Supongo que los elegirán por los méritos propios pero debo decirles que allí fuera ninguno de los retratos está de acuerdo. No es muy justo_ concluyó Theodore.

_ ¡Méritos!_ exclamó Snape, en sus ojos se distinguía la codicia. Era evidente que creía que sus méritos eran mayores que los de los demás allí presentes.

_ ¿Y habrá comida?_ preguntó el anciano Dippet relamiéndose los labios.

_ Pues sí señor, y mucha._ dijo Theodore._ y hay un rumor que corre que le permitirán llevar a una hermosa compañera de baile.

El murmullo de excitación que había en el despacho aumentó. Todos querían ser los elegidos y cada uno comenzó a discutir sobre sus propios méritos y los de los demás.

_ Pero supongo que si McGonagall no les ha dicho es porque quiere que sea una sorpresa_ dijo el mago, luego despidiéndose muy formalmente de los directores desapareció.

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Es sorprendente!_ exclamó Dilys y agregó como para sí misma_ recuerdo que en mis años reformé lo que ahora es la enfermería… no había nada en mi época y me pareció muy importante que…

_ ¡Baaaa no la elegirán a usted señora!_ se burló el profesor Snape.

_ ¿Cómo? ¡¿Crees que tus méritos son más importantes que los míos?!_ se escandalizó la mujer.

_ ¡Pero es obvio que sí!_ dijo Snape y Dilys abrió los ojos como platos, furiosa.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Y qué se supone que…_ casi gritó la mujer.

_ Está muy claro…. ¡Gracia a mi colaboración el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado! ¿Hay algo más importante que eso?_ dijo Snape.

_ Estás hablando de más, Severus, ¿se te olvida que lo planeamos juntos?_ se metió Dumbledore.

_ Albus tiene razón, su contribución fue superior a la tuya…_ dijo Dippet desde el cuadro de enfrente._ pero yo creo que eso no tiene tanta importancia como haber descubierto al culpable que abrió la cámara secreta. ¡El bicho mataba alumnos!

_ Baaaaa no se crea tanto señor, ni siquiera sabe qué es_ dijo Snape ya muy molesto.

_ ¡A nadie le importa un pepino la estúpida cámara!_ saltó Phineas Nigellus de muy mal humor_ mis contribuciones a este colegio son mayores a la de cualquiera aquí presente y…

_ ¡Tú no contribuiste ni con un pimiento Phineas!_ saltó furioso Fortescue.

Y así comenzó una nueva pelea y una nueva batalla absurda. Todos querían participar de la supuesta fiesta, todos se creían con más derecho que los otros a ser el elegido, nadie escuchaba a nadie y a ninguno de ellos se les pasó ni remotamente la idea por la cabeza de que la información no fuera cierta o al menos en parte. Pero al menos no discutían en frente de la profesora McGonagall, el mago que les trajo la noticia les había dicho que era una sorpresa, asique ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca delante de la mujer. Por lo tanto la profesora McGonagall no se enteró que parte de la noticia se había filtrado.

Los retratados directores se deshacían en atenciones para con la profesora y le daban indicaciones muy bien disimuladas de sus propios méritos, querían que la mujer los eligiera y hasta algunos ya estaban planeando con quien ir. Everard no dejaba de hablar de la encantadora veela del bello cabello largo que estaba en el segundo piso y se preguntaba en voz alta si lo aceptaría. A Fortescue casi le pasaba lo mismo, tenía una hermosa amistad con la bella bruja del manzano, a donde siempre iba cuando estaba en la sala de profesores para conseguirle manzanas a Dippet, y debemos decir que gracias a ella su humor había mejorado mucho. Asique la directora no se enteró de nada y cada vez estaba más entusiasmada con la buena conducta de los retratados. Lo cual le daba ánimos para seguir planeando la pequeña fiesta de navidad.

Pero como todo no podía durar una eternidad y un día antes de navidad estalló la Batalla. El problema había sido que los directores, en vez de quedarse en el despacho tranquilos y esperar el veredicto, habían salido a hablar con los demás personajes retratados. Todos tenían el mismo objetivo, poner de su parte a los demás personajes y así conseguir que la profesora McGonagall los eligiese para participar en la fiesta. Lamentablemente tuvieron éxito. El colegio se polarizó en varios bandos que ya totalmente furiosos comenzaron a lanzarse maleficios. Desde las mazmorras hasta la lechucería. Fue una catástrofe… todos los habitantes del lugar corrieron fuera del castillo para salvar su vida. Mientras que la directora junto con algunos valientes profesores se quedaron dentro y corrían por todo el lugar lanzando encantamientos que dejaban a los retratos mudos y sin poder utilizar la varita. Pero claro el inconveniente estaba en que eran muchos y corrían rápido, asique McGonagall por primera vez se rindió y se echó a llorar en una butaca totalmente desesperada y frustrada. Su moño perfecto estaba torcido y a punto de caerse, su capa verde impecable estaba quemada y uno de sus hermosos zapatos de hebilla había perdido el taco.

_ Cálmese, Minerva, ya lo solucionaremos_ le dijo el profesor Flitwick que tenía un chichón en la cabeza y la túnica rota.

_ Pero no entiendo… no entiendo qué pasó. ¡Todo iba tan bien!_ dijo la mujer.

En ese momento se acercó la profesora Sprout, venía con la cara totalmente desencajada por la ira y sin sombrero. Había descubierto la verdad.

_ ¡Todo es culpa de los malditos directores!_ exclamó fuera de sí_ ¡Les advertí que la fiesta no era una buena idea!

Entonces les contó lo que había pasado. Estaba en el quinto piso buscando su sombrero cuando un monje se acercó y le contó todo, no porque estuviera harto de la pelea, ni por delatar a los demás, sino porque creía que era una total injusticia que hubieran elegido a un director para participar en la fiesta de navidad si el cuadro era tan grande. Sprout no había entendido nada hasta que le contó los pormenores y comprendió.

_ ¡No sé cómo se filtró la noticia! ¡Pero si no les dices la verdad van a seguir creyendo el rumor falso y esto no acabará nunca!_ dijo Sprout.

_ ¡No puedo, Pomona! ¡Era una sorpresa!_ dijo la directora.

_ ¡Al demonio la sorpresa!_ exclamó fuera de sí la profesora Sprout y luego salió precipitadamente del colegio.

El problema fue muy difícil de resolver para McGonagall, pero decidió esparcir otro rumor falso ella misma que cortó la pelea en un instante. Se levantó de la butaca y fue hacia el primer cuadro que encontró donde le dijo al mago retratado que les dijera a todos que no habría fiesta para nadie. Luego salió del colegio a esperar que las cosas se calmaran naturalmente. El mago esparció la noticia y los directores volvieron al despacho cabizbajos y acusándose unos a otros por haber destruido la posibilidad de participar en una fiesta por primera vez en siglos.

Las cosas se calmaron y el día de navidad amaneció en paz, el colegio retomó la normalidad y todos contribuyeron con adornos navideños y buen humor. La mujer castigó a los directores con un encantamiento que los mantuvo lejos de sus cuadros en el despacho y ella misma decoró el lugar y colgó el cuadro con las bebidas. Los otros profesores se habían negado ayudarla en esa locura porque pensaban que hacerles una fiesta era apoyarlos en su mala conducta. La profesora sólo quería que se comportaran bien otra vez y, cerrando los ojos a la evidencia, se mantuvo en su decisión. Pensaba que así al menos los tendría calmados un buen tiempo más.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron listas y todo colocado en su lugar, retiró el encantamiento y todos los directores comenzaron a aparecer de a uno. Nadie podía creerlo… la euforia y el buen humor que expresaron todos fue infinito. Y por un momento McGonagall sonrió pensando que no se había equivocado en su decisión. Todos se disculparon y "la fiesta" comenzó. La profesora salió de su despacho y los dejó solos. Se fue a arreglar para el banquete en el gran salón y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Cuando varias horas más tarde volvió a su despacho se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido una buena idea…


	7. El final del final:

**7_ El Final del Final:**

Y no… la fiesta para los directores definitivamente no había sido una buena idea… pensaba la pobre profesora McGonagall mientras se paraba y decidía enfrentar de una vez por todas a los retratados directores. Todo estaba fuera de control y habían traspasado los límites de su paciencia.

Cuando había vuelto del banquete de Navidad para apagar la música y dar por concluida la fiesta de los retratos lo que había encontrado al abrir la puerta no se lo esperaba. Quizás fueron demasiadas bebidas… quizás fue sólo la tensión que había entre ellos que por fin estalló como una bomba. Lamentablemente la "bomba" alcanzó al colegio entero. Además que no contaba con un pequeño detalle que se llamaba… Peeves.

Peeves al igual que todos los retratos del colegio se había enterado del rumor que corría y cuando comprobó que la profesora McGonagall les había hecho una fiesta privada a los malditos directores, enfureció como nunca. Él siempre le rogaba, al igual que hizo con Dumbledore, que lo dejara participar del banquete de navidad pero la profesora sensatamente se había negado sin dejar que discutiera. El asunto estaba fuera de discusión ya que Peeves a duras penas se podía contener al ver comida sin morirse de las ganas de tirársela en la cara a alguien. ¿Se imaginan? Si el hombrecito entraba en su perfecto y bien preparado banquete iba a arruinar todo. Asique le dijo que no y no prestó atención al berrinche que le agarró. Peeves había destrozado el aula de encantamientos, se había metido a la lavandería y había colgado de todas las lámparas del colegio cuanto calzón encontró y hasta medias, se había colado en la cocina y había metido un sapo en la sopa, y había alterado a la profesora de adivinación al lanzar sus bolas de cristal al lago. Pero con nada de esto consiguió que la directora lo dejara participar del banquete de navidad asique cuando se enteró de la fiesta privada de los directores enfureció como nunca.

Los directores por su parte disfrutaron mucho de la pequeña fiesta, se cansaron de bailar y pronto se tomaron todas las bebidas del nuevo cuadro. El amigo pintor del profesor Slughorn había entendido mal la orden y, en vez de pintar sólo botellas de sidra, se había esmerado en hacer bebidas de toda clase, en especial de las más fuertes. Pequeño detalle que la profesora al colgar el cuadro no advirtió ya que estaba apurada porque debía ir a cambiarse para asistir al banquete.

_ Eeehhhh se toomarrron… toodooo_ dijo Dilys al aparecer frente a la mesa. Se apoyaba en una silla ya que su equilibrio ese día parecía que no era el mejor.

_ Esa… fuiste… tu….tu_ dijo Phineas que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la mesa. Bueno para ser honesto más que sentado estaba echado en la silla. Una botella vacía había rodado justo debajo de ella.

_ Snaap… sssnnneep… sssseenp… saaaanp…_ trató de decir Dilys pero las palabras se le enredaban entonces comenzó a reír_ Snnnnaaaaapeeee… ahí…. Sssnapppeeeee ve… yyyy ¡trae mássssssssssssss!

Dijo entonces la señora casi a los gritos pero Snape no se dio por aludido entonces la bruja se corrió un poco y pudo observarlo. El profesor Snape dormía tan indignamente en su sillón que daba risa. Su impecable túnica negra estaba levantada hasta las rodillas dejando al descubierto sus huesudas piernas blancas. Su boca estaba abierta y hasta babeaba el sillón. Al lado de él había unas cuantas botellas vacías. Dilys al verlo comenzó a reír a las carcajadas.

_ ¡Hayyyy esteee niñññño! Es el más joooooven…. y el priiiimero…. quee… se duerrmeee_ dijo exasperada la bruja_ ¡Diiiiiiiiiippet ve tú!

_ ¡Está loca, señora, yo estoy bailando!_ dijo el anciano director. No había tomado mucho pero bastó un solo vaso de vino elfo para que sus pies se pusieran en movimiento y desde entonces no paraba de danzar junto a la bruja de la vara gruesa que reía como una criatura.

_ Usted es una hermosa dama…_ le decía el profesor Dippet.

_ Hayyyy Dippet, graciaas_ dijo la bruja poniéndose colorada.

_ Cuando recuerde el hechizo para hacerme joven otra vez, podríamos salir algún día_ dijo el anciano poniendo cara de bobo.

_ Haayyy profesor…._ decía la bruja y reía. Ambos siguieron bailando al ritmo de…. Bueno, no se… era una música muy extraña.

Unos cuadros más arriba había otra pareja incansable bailando. Fortescue había invitado a la bella bruja del cuadro del manzano y los dos charlaban mientras intentaban bailar. Fortescue la pisaba de vez en cuando pero a la bella mujer le divertía el hombre y parecía no importarle ese detalle.

_ Podríamos ir a comer un rico lechón un día de estos_ le decía Fortescue con una sonrisa melosa.

_ Bueno, bueno, pero suba esa mano. No se me haga el pícaro_ le contestó la bella bruja entre risas, mientras el profesor retiraba la mano de sus nalgas.

A todo esto Dilys se sentó al lado de Phineas, cansada de que nadie la escuchara.

_ ¿Puedes ir tuuuu?_ le dijo Dilys moviendo sus espesas pestañas en un gesto de coquetería. Phineas Nigellus la miró de reojo y puso cara fea.

_ No, señora… noooo me… va a engatuuusar. No tengo…gaaanas_ dijo el hombre.

La bruja exasperada miró hacia al lado del cuadro del profesor Snape que roncaba.

_ Ehhhh Albussss…. ¿puedeees ir… tú?_ le dijo a Dumbledore.

Pero Dumbledore estaba abrazado a Everard y juntos cantaban a viva voz, poniéndole letra a esa música tan fea (en su opinión). Ni escuchó a la mujer, ni le prestó atención pero luego de concluir con su espantoso canto vio a Snape y comenzó a reír. Agarró un puñado de palomitas de maíz que estaba en su cuadro (sólo Dios sabe lo que hacía ahí), y comenzó a tratar de embocar una en la boca abierta de Snape. Pronto se le prendió Everard muerto de risa.

_ Aggggg…. Hoombres…._ suspiró molesta Dilys. En ese momento el inmenso perro negro le ladró. La bruja lo miró y volvió a suspirar molesta. Tomó un hueso que había en la mesa y se lo largó al perro, que estaba feliz.

_ Noo hay co-comida pa nosotros…. Pero siiii…pal perro_ le dijo molesta a Phineas_ maññññana esparcirá popó… porrrr todos ladosss.

Phineas suspiró de acuerdo con la bruja, a él también le hubiera gustado probar algo, a pesar que sabía que no podía.

_ ¡Está bien… iré yo!_ dijo de repente exasperado y se levantó para irse. Como si la bruja le hubiera ordenado ir, Dilys lo miró sorprendida.

En ese momento se escucharon las arcadas de Snape. Everard le había apuntado bien y una palomita se atascó en su garganta, despertándolo. Él y Albus reían a las carcajadas sosteniéndose de las cortinas para no caerse.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios?!_ gritó furioso Snape mientras escupía la palomita de maíz al piso._ ¡Albuuus! ¡Ya verás!

_ Fue Everard_ lo delató Dilys desde el otro cuadro.

_ Ehhhhh ¡no se…meta, mujer!_ dijo Everard.

_ ¡Everard! ¡Ya verás!_ dijo Snape furioso, si algo lo sacaba de sus casillas era que se le burlaran.

_ Si… si… yaaa… veré_ balbuceó Everard incrédulamente.

_ Dilys tú que estás ahí… ¡tírame una botella!_ le ordenó Snape a la mujer mientras acomodaba su túnica.

Dilys molesta por su tono de voz agarró uno de los huesos para el perro y se lo lanzó a Snape. El hueso cayó en su túnica manchándola.

_ ¿Qué es esto? ¡Dilys, te dije… una botella!_ dijo enojado. El perro le ladró desde el otro lado de la habitación y como amagó salir de su cuadro para acercarse al profesor, éste se asustó y lanzó el hueso al cuadro de Dippet. El perro corrió a agarrarlo apareciéndose en el cuadro del anciano sin que éste y su compañera de baile se dieran cuenta.

_ No… hay más…_ dijo Dilys mientras bostezaba.

_ ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Se las acabaron… tan rápido?!_ dijo Snape con incredulidad.

_ Sí… Phiiineasss ha… ido a bussssscar_ dijo la mujer.

El profesor Snape suspiró molesto. Tenía un feo dolor de cabeza y quería "calmarlo" con un buen trago. En eso estaba cuando Dumbledore se apareció en su cuadro.

_ Perdón, mi fiel compañero_ le dijo de pronto y lo abrazó.

_ Bieenn… bieennn… no me toque_ dijo Snape tratando de quitárselo de encima.

_ Yoooo… reeeealmeeente looo sientto… mi quuuuerido prrrofesorrr_ dijo Albus y de pronto se echó a llorar como un niño, casi cayendo encima de Snape y mojándole la túnica con sus lágrimas.

El profesor Snape sorprendido trataba de no caerse y de quitárselo de encima.

_ ¡Albuus… basta! ¡Meee voy a caerrrr!_ decía desesperado.

_ Yooo te quierro mucho_ le dijo el noble anciano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Las mejillas de Snape adquirieron un feo color teja.

_ Yo también lo quieeero, Albus… Ahora suélteme…por favor_ dijo Snape.

_ AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_ gritó de pronto Everard desde el cuadro de al lado, señalándolos_ Seee ha forrrrmado unaaa pa-parejaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras que Albus lloraba en el hombro de Snape y éste trataba de no caer al suelo. Estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza. Dilys reía a carcajadas cuando apareció por fin Phineas con un montón de botellas de vino elfo. Todos gritaron de alegría y se acercaron a la mesa. Snape dejó llorando a Dumbledore en el sillón y corrió pero cuando llegó ya no quedaba ninguna asique le quitó la que tenía el profesor Dippet en la mano y salió corriendo mientras este gritaba insultos furioso.

_ ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?_ dijo Fortescue.

_ Ahhhh lo olllvidabbaa_ dijo Phineas y con un movimiento de varita entró Peeves por la ventana con una cara de felicidad como nunca había tenido.

La cuestión había sido esta, Phineas por más que buscó y rebuscó en todo el colegio no pudo encontrar nada ya que todos los retratos estaban furiosos con la pequeña fiesta privada en la cual no podían participar y habían escondido todas. Entonces apareció Peeves que le prometió conseguírselas si lo dejaban entran en la fiesta asique Phineas ni se lo pensó y le dijo que sí.

_ Nooo puedeesss trrraer a Peeeeves… McGonaaaaaaagall enfurecerá_ dijo Dilys mientras tomaba vino de una copa comenzando una discusión con Phineas que se quejaba porque no le concedía el mérito que merecía por traer todas esas botellas.

Peeves por su parte estaba eufórico, daba tumbos por el aire, bailaba como un loco, daba gritos de felicidad y placer. Pero lamentablemente pronto se aburrió. La música era horrenda y como no podía ingresar en los cuadros quiso "alegrar" la fiesta que para él ya estaba "decayendo".

_ ¡Qué comience la parranda!_ gritó a toda voz y comenzó a lanzar cosas al aire y a los retratos destrozando en tan sólo treinta segundos el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Lamentablemente en eso estaba Peeves cuando entró la directora de Hogwarts y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella.

El precioso árbol de navidad que había decorado Hagrid con tanta alegría estaba quebrado en el suelo y todos sus adornos esparcidos por todos lados. Excepto una campana que Peeves había colgado de la lámpara. El muñeco de nieve parlante gritaba groserías y su gracioso sobrero de copa había ido a parar al estante de las pociones (una de estas se había volcado y chorreaba un líquido celeste en el piso). Los adornos navideños colgaban por cualquier lado y un precioso lazo había volado por la ventana abierta. La mayoría de los muebles de su despacho estaban destrozados y justo en medio de todo eso estaba Peeves, que no la había visto, bailando reguetón al ritmo de un concierto de piano.

Pero en los cuadros las escenas eran peores. Dilys y Phineas discutían a los gritos mientras se correteaban alrededor de la larga mesa como si fueran dos niños. Dumbledore lloraba en el sillón de Snape mientras se limpiaba los mocos con las verdes cortinas. En el cuadro de al lado estaba Everard riendo a las carcajadas y bailando solo como si fuera un maníaco. Unos cuadros más a la derecha estaban Dippet y Snape peleando por una botella, el anciano profesor trataba de quitársela de las manos a Snape mientras apoyaba un pie descalzo en su rostro, mientras que éste con el cabello revuelto gritaba que él la había visto primero. La compañera de baile de Dippet estaba tirada en el suelo de su cuadro roncando y abrazada a una botella vacía… Y un par de cuadros por encima estaban Fortescue y su bella dama besándose y manoseándose escandalosamente delante de todo el mundo en una escena bastante indecente… por no decir otra cosa.

_ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ grito horrorizada la profesora McGonagall y cortó de uno el escándalo que se desarrollaba allí.

Pero eso no había sido todo… eso sólo había sido el comienzo.

Al otro día de la fiesta los directores no tuvieron mejor idea que deambular por todo el colegio contando a cuanto retrato se cruzaron lo grandiosa que había sido la fiesta y como es de esperar éstos se enojaron comenzando una nueva pelea ayudados de paso por Peeves que estaba ofendido por que la profesora McGonagall lo había sacado de su despacho tirándole las orejas. Esto ya fue demasiado para la mujer que se despertó con un molesto dolor de cabeza y muerta de cansancio ya que no había podido dormir casi nada. La noche anterior cuando logro al fin poner en orden su despacho ya casi amanecía.

Asique cuando la profesora abrió la puerta del dormitorio para bajar al gran comedor a desayunar y se encontró con una túnica de un alumno de Slytherin tirada en el piso, intuyó que las cosas habían pasado el límite. Miró hacia donde terminaba el corredor y el piso parecía tapizado de ropa sucia. ¿Qué hacía esa ropa ahí? ¡Tenía que estar en la lavandería! Aunque asustada se obligó a recorrer el largo corredor hasta llegar a la escalera. En las escaleras estaba Peeves peleando con un pequeño elfo doméstico que intentaba sacarle una capa de las manos. El pobre gritaba como loco mientras que el pequeño hombre se reía. Al ver a la mujer salió volando por debajo de un tapiz.

_ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ preguntó la mujer por segunda vez en el día. Totalmente desconcertada, también por segunda vez en el día.

El pequeño elfo le explicó que los retratos estaban en guerra, se lanzaban maleficios haciendo destrozos por todos lados, que Peeves había destrozado la sala de trofeos y la de astronomía, había esparcido caracoles podridos por toda la mazmorra y se había colado en la Casa Slytherin alterando a los alumnos hasta que el fantasma del barón sanguinario lo había sacado de allí. Por último se había colado en la lavandería y toda la ropa estaba esparcida desde el séptimo piso hasta el sótano. Que los elfos domésticos ya no daban más con tanto trabajo.

A la profesora McGonagall le llevó todo el día poner las cosas en orden. Calmar a los retratos, limpiar el castillo y, cuando sacó el último trofeo de un inodoro de un baño del tercer piso, dio por concluida su tarea. Pero cuando aquella noche una nueva pelea de los directores la sacó de la cama, ya fue demasiado. Mientras iba caminando se le había ocurrido una idea… ¡La idea salvadora! Iba a utilizar el mismo método que utilizó el Ministro, pensaba la mujer antes de entrar a su despacho y concluyó: ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

La idea era extrema, estaba prohibido e iba contra las reglas ¿pero saben qué? Pensó la profesora… ¡Al demonio con las reglas! (Con esta frase el lector se puede imaginar el extremo al que llegó la profesora al poner en su boca una frase tan impropia de ella). Abrió la puerta de su despachó y gritó:

_ BASTAAAA… ¡SE VAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!

Los retratados la miraron sin comprender y después al ver su rostro contraído de la ira comenzaron a disculparse, tratando de defenderse y ofendiendo a los demás. La profesora estaba tan enojada que esta vez ni siquiera preguntó qué pasaba y comenzó a descolgar todos los cuadros entre gritos de sorpresas y súplicas por parte de los retratados. Se le había ocurrido adoptar el mismo método que en el Ministerio, sacó una caja grande y comenzó a meter a todos allí, luego la cerró y personalmente la depositó en el sótano. Donde nadie escuchara sus gritos.

No estaba permitido, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y ni quería pensar qué diría la comisión de Potter cuando se enterara que había descolgado los retratos. Pero ya estaba harta. La comisión de Potter se enteró al igual que todo el mundo y puso el grito en el cielo pero nada pudo hacer que la profesora flaqueara en su decisión.

El tiempo con las paredes vacías en el despacho le dio la calma que la profesora necesitaba. No había gritos, ni peleas, ni mal humor, ni críticas, ni ronquidos. Era feliz… Pero el tiempo, con esa mala costumbre que tiene, también le trajo la nostalgia. Comenzó a extrañar las conversaciones, las risas y los halagos. Cada pequeño triunfo que tenía ella en el colegio era admirado y festejado por todos los directores.

Asique un poco contrariada consigo misma bajó al sótano y subió hasta su despacho la gran caja. Y así fue como los retratos regresaron a su lugar, pero ya no hubo peleas porque había aprendido la lección. Tanto tiempo en la soledad y la oscuridad del sótano les había dado la oportunidad de pensar y reflexionar sobre su conducta. Por eso cuando vieron que la profesora les daba una segunda oportunidad se portaron tan dignamente y como corresponde, ayudándola en cuanto podían y sin provocar peleas ni levantar la voz.

La profesora McGonagall por mucho tiempo fue feliz hasta el punto que casi olvidó la absurda batalla de los retratos. Y todos rogamos que así continúe…


End file.
